Road Trip!
by qffan
Summary: Résumé: Rachel, Kurt et Quinn ont décidé de se rendre à Lima en partant de New-York en voiture pour assister à un évènement très spécial. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles après de si longs mois de séparation? La réponse ici même chers lecteurs!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà je me lance dans l'écriture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attends vos remarques pour me permettre de progresser, c'est jamais simple de commencer quelque chose, on se demande toujours si ça va plaire ou si l'on va être à côté de la plaque...

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient bien entendu!

ROAD TRIP!

Tout allait bien se passer.

Deux jours de voitures ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Enfin, il ne fallait pas deux jours pour rejoindre New-York et Lima en voiture mais Kurt, Rachel et moi avions décidé de partager les frais plutôt que de prendre l'avion ou le train.

Bon d'accord depuis que j'étudiais à Yale, j'étais devenue un tantinet écolo, l'influence des groupes étudiants sûrement, et je faisais mon possible pour multiplier ces petits gestes du quotidien qui permettaient à notre pauvre planète de tenir le coup un peu plus longtemps...

Mais je m'égare un peu là...BREF, c'était devenue un réflexe pour moi privilégier le co-voiturage plutôt qu'un tout autre moyen de transport.

Mais pourquoi devions-nous nous rendre à Lima me demanderez vous? Pour la simple et bonne raison que Mr Shue se mariait avec sa petite rousse et que tout le Glee Club était convié. Bien entendu, aucun de nous n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Pas même Santana...

Rachel et Kurt étant en colocation à New-York, je leurs avais donc proposé de faire le trajet en voiture ensemble.

Rachel avait aussitôt accepté, prétextant que ce voyage nous permettrait de rattraper le temps perdu depuis que nous avions eu nos diplômes.

Il est vrai que malgré l'abonnement de train que je nous étais offert à toutes deux, nous n'avions pas du tout eu le temps de nous en servir depuis nos rentrées respectives en septembre ( et nous étions déjà en avril). Nous nous étions laissées accaparer par nos études respectives et tous les investissement qu'elles représentaient. Cours de chant, de danse et de je ne sais quelles autres matières nécessaires pour briller à Broadway pour Rachel. Cours de théâtre ainsi que mon investissement dans une association de défenseurs de la planète pour moi.

Kurt, quant à lui avait accepter à une seul condition, qu'on fasse une escale d'une nuit en milieu de trajet car il ne supportait pas l'idée de passer douze heures dans une voiture sans changer de tutu, enfin de vêtements quoi... J'adorais le garçon mais son coté un peu « chochotte » et peu aventureux m'agaçait. Malgré tout le jeune homme allait être un atout de taille face à Rachel et sa manie incessante de monologuer sans reprendre sa respiration.

Toujours est-il que j'avais accepté de faire une halte d'une nuit à mi chemin. Rachel avait étudié l'itinéraire et repéré un coin sympa en Pennsylvanie sur les bord de l' Allegheny River. Elle avait réservé un mobilhome dans un camping (il était ,bien entendu, hors de question de dormir sous une tente) où, d'après ses dires, il y avait un Bar/Karaoké. Je pense qu'elle ne se rendait pas bien compte de ce que pouvait être un Bar/Karaoké dans un camping en Pennsylvanie...Mais j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance et donc de ne faire aucune remarque. Si j'avais su...

J'étais partie de New Haven deux heures auparavant et même si mon fidèle GPS m'avait indiqué 1h38 de route jusqu'à l'adresse de Rachel et Kurt, j'étais à présent bloquée dans les embouteillages new-yorkais. J'aurais du m'en douter, les GPS c'étaient vraiment la camelote...

J'essayais de joindre Rachel pour la prévenir de mon retard mais après plusieurs sonnerie je tombais sur le répondeur. A quoi cela servait-il de posséder un portable à New-York si on était pas capable de décrocher! Berry ne perdait rien pour attendre. Je l'imaginais s'entrainant à ses vocalises, chantant tellement fort que ses oreilles avaient du se mettre à saigner l'empêchant d'entendre son putain de portable!

Et la voilà qui refaisait surface, la « Dark Quinn », cette peste du lycée que je m'étais efforcée année après année d'enfouir sous des sentiments plus optimistes et altruistes.

Et j'y étais plutôt bien arrivée finalement. Cependant dans les moments de stress, de colère, de peur ou tout simplement d'impatience, elle essayait toujours de remonter à la surface et me plongeait dans un état d'esprit qui avait longtemps été la seul façon de me protéger du monde extérieur sous cette carapace de glace. Il avait été en effet bien plus simple de rabaisser tout le monde et de ne permettre à personne de m'approcher plutôt que de me rendre vulnérable et faible par la même occasion.

En me rendant compte des pensées si négative qui me gagnaient, je tentais de me ressaisir.

RACHEL, elle s'appelait Rachel et non Berry. La paix que nous avions instaurée était trop chétive pour que je puisse me permettre de telles bourdes, anciennes habitudes de notre rivalité passée. Si je ne faisait pas plus attention, je risquais de tout foutre en l'air en laissant croire à Rachel que, finalement, je n'avais pas changer, que cette nouvelle amitié, cette nouvelle Quinn n'était qu'un plan machiavélique pour la faire souffrir et la décevoir une nouvelle fois.

Il n'en était cependant pas question car cette fragile amitié représentait beaucoup à mes yeux. C'était une chance de pouvoir enfin rendre à Rachel ce qu'elle avait pu m'apporter tout au long de nos années lycéennes. Un soutien que je n'avais fait que lui rejeté violemment à la figure, tentative après tentative. Et pour quoi finalement? Pour Finn? Je ris jaune. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment amoureuse du jeune homme. Avec le recul, je crois qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que d'une jalousie envers Rachel. Envers son talent, sa hargne, sa façon de ne jamais prendre en compte le regard que les autres pouvaient avoir sur elle.

Réussir à avoir la brune comme amie, c'était comme me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de changer, d'être quelqu'un de meilleur.

Il fallait que je me calme quoi! Après tout ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil juste pour quelque malheureux embouteillages.

Je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortait le CD que ma colocataire à Yale m'avais spécialement préparer à l'occasion de ce road trip.

J'avais fait la connaissance d'Aurélie à la rentrée et avait tout de suite été séduite par la fraicheur et l'originalité qu'il se dégageait de cette fille.

Aurélie venait de France et avait décidé de faire ses études supérieur à l'étranger et plus particulièrement dans une université américaine pour pouvoir « faire la fête comme dans Greek avec des gobelets rouges et de la bière dedans et tout et tout »,fin de citation.

J'avais passé les deux premier jours de notre cohabitation à tenter de prononcer son prénom convenablement...

« Owély? Orrrrrrély? ».

Elle m'avait finalement autorisée à l'appeler Lilly, ce qui, entre nous, était bien plus simple.

Dans le tourbillon de toutes ses théories, habitudes et excentricités, ce qui ressortait le plus était son impossibilité à évoluer dans un monde sans musique. Selon elle la vie avait besoin d'une bande son en béton, comme dans un bon film, sinon tout paraissait plus terne.

Je m'étais vite aperçue que Lilly écoutait la musique qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, ou bien qui lui permettait de hurler à tue tête , ou bien de shaker son boule ( je ne saisissais pas vraiment cette expression française mais j'avais comprit le concept quand elle m'avait fait une démonstration sur _Blame it on the boogie_ des jackons 5).

La qualité de la musique n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour elle, n'ayant pas de style préféré, certaines chansons qu'elle écoutait auraient pu être qualifiées de « grosse daube » comme elle disait en français (elle avait tenté de trouver une traduction mais avait vite abandonné. Encore une fois je comprenais assez bien le concept). Selon elle, plus c'était de la « grosse daube » plus il fallait chanter fort. J'avais donc prit l'habitude de me joindre à elle lorsqu'elle se mettait à hurler sur des chansons françaises dont je ne comprenais pas 1/10 des paroles et j'en connaissais à présent une ribambelle.

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que j'étais sur le départ, elle m'avais tendu le dis CD que je tentais de faire entrer dans le lecteur et m'avais dit d'un air sérieux :

« Couine(c'est comme cela qu'elle prononçait mon prénom, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas étant donner la manière que j'avais de prononcer le sien), je t'ai fait une playlist pour ton voyage avec Rachel et Kurt. Il ne peut pas y avoir de bon voyage sans une bonne playlist, tu comprends? I peu près 5 h d'écoute et tu dois en connaître la plupart. En plus, ça pourra peut être te sauver si ton ami Rachel décide de passer ses chansons de Broadway!

-C'est curieux j'ai l'impression que tu connais déjà très bien Rachel, alors que tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, lui avais-je répondu en l'étreignant pour la remercier.

-Il faut dire que tu m'en parle assez souvent! »

Je n'avais rien répondu.

La première chanson était une chanson du film _Into the wild_ qui eu comme effet de me détendre instantanément. Je commençais sérieusement adhérer à la théorie de Lilly sur la bande son de la vie.

Le trafic, toujours aussi dense avançait au ralentit et mon GPS indiquait que j'arriverai dans 18 minutes.

Quant à moi,j'en doutais...

La second chanson était une chanson de Barry white, _You Are The _**_First_**_, _**_My _**_Last, _**_My _**_Everything. _Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en me remémorant Lilly qui tentait de m'apprendre la chorégraphie que faisaient les acteurs d'Ally Mcbeal.

Malgré moi, je commençais à bouger la tête et les épaules en rythme avec la musique, tentant de me souvenir des mouvement que m'avait montrer ma colocataire.

A la fin de la chanson, je tournais machinalement la tête vers la droite. Dans un taxi jaune, le chauffeur me regardait avec un sourire hilare. Je lui souris à mon tour d'un air gêné.

Sa file avança. Pour lui, le spectacle était terminé.

La chanson suivante était une chanson française dont le nom de l'interprète m'étais inconnu, je laissais passer le premier couplet en fredonnant tant bien que mal les paroles francophones. Quand arriva le refrain, ce fût plus fort que moi et commençais à littéralement hurler me servant de mon téléphone comme micro d'appoint:

« JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! JE T'AIIIIIIMEUH! COMME UN FOUUUUUUU, COMME UN SOLDAAAAT! COMME UNE STAR DE CINEMAAAAAAAA »

Mon dieu qu'est ce que ça défoulait!

Soudain, j'entendis une voix qui venait de mon portable:

« Quinn? Est ce que c'est toi? Quinn? Quiiiiin? »

_Fuck!_ J'avais dû appuyer sur la touche de rappelle pendant que je chantais dans mon téléphone...

Et bien sûr ça avait rappeler le dernier numéro composé...

Et bien sûr c'était celui de Rachel...

Et bien sûr cette fois ci elle avait décroché...

Je coupais instantanément la musique et m'efforçai de prendre une voix on ne peut plus naturelle pour répondre à la brune à l'autre bout du fil:

« Allo Rachel?

-Mon dieu Quinn est-ce que tu es en train de te faire agresser? je t'ai entendu crier! Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine panique dans la voix. »

Je me senti rougir.

« Tout va bien Rachel, j'étais simplement en train de chanter...

-De chanter? On aurait dit que tu te faisais égorger!

-Je me suis peut être un peu enflammer sur la fin de la chanson...

-Tu sais Quinn, je suis végétalienne et je n'ai donc jamais assisté à un égorgement de cochon, mais je suis quasiment certaine que le bruit que fait l'animal à ce moment là ressemble à peu de choses près à ce que je viens d'enten...

-C'est bon Rachel, on a comprit! la coupais-je sur un ton énervé (mais en fait j'étais plutôt vexée) Écoute je suis dans les embouteillages mais ça ne devrait plus être trop long.

-Dans combien de temps penses-tu arriver? Me demanda-t-elle »

Je lançais un regard à ce foutu GPS et lui répondis dans un soupir:

« 17 minutes? »

Une heure et demi plus tard je me garais, non sans mal, en bas de chez Rachel et Kurt.

Je m'extirpais de cet engin de malheur dans lequel j'avais déjà passer trop de temps et entrais dans l'immeuble. Rachel m'avait indiqué plus tôt que leurs loft occupait la totalité du dernier étage.

Je m'engouffrais dans l'ascenseur, qu'on aurait mieux fait de qualifier de monte charge, et pressait le bouton du septième étage. Durant la montée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la boule qui ce formait dans mon ventre. J'appréhendais les retrouvailles avec Rachel...

Et si nous n'avions rien à nous dire? Et si ces long mois sans se voir ni se parler avaient eu raison du lien que nous avions réussi à tisser durant notre dernière année de lycée?

L'ascenseur se stoppa dans un sursaut et une moment je cru que ce dernier était tombé en panne.

Pourquoi pas après tout? Ça aurait été une suite logique après les heures d'attente interminables que j'avais passer dans les embouteillages...

Ce ne fût cependant pas le cas, la grille s'ouvrir dans un fracas, sympa l'ambiance...

Le couloir ne comportait qu'une seule porte et je devinais qu'il s'agissait de l'appartement de mes amis, bien joué Sherlock!

Je poussais un profond soupir, passais une main tremblante dans mes cheveux courts pour me redonner une contenance dirigeai mon doigt vers la sonnette et... Bon sang Fabray un peu de courage non d'un chien! Tu vas voir Rachel, pas Sue Sylvester!

Sans plus réfléchir, je pressais le bouton et la sonnerie retentit.

A peine plus de deux seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une tornade brune se jeta dans mes bras sans plus de cérémonie.

« Quinn! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais! Ce sont les 17 minutes les plus longues de ma vie! Je pense que ton GPS est détraqué parce que j'ai bien regardé l'heure quand tu m'as appelé et ça fait beaucoup plus de 17 minutes! De toute façon je n'ai pas confiance en ces machines, mes papas disent que c'est de la camelote! Peu importe, tu es là! Tu as faim? tu as soif? Tu veux peut être prendre une douche! Tu as passé tant de temps dans les embouteillages, je suis désolé! Si j'avais su que …..

-Qui aurait pu croire que ta manie de parler sans interruption m'aurait autant manqué? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de la couper dans un sourire »

Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré son monologue, son étreinte autour de mes épaules ne s'était pas relâchée. Je m'autorisais à la lui rendre!

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Quinn! Toi aussi.,. »me répondit-elle en me libérant.

Elle me fixais à présent avec attention, comme si elle vérifiait que j'étais bien la bonne Quinn Fabray

« Oui! C'est bien toi! Cette coupe te va à ravir! »

« Merci ! Toi tu es rayonnante !Qui répondis-je d'un air gêné en passant une nouvelle fois ma main dans mes cheveux d'un geste machinal.

-Ça doit être de te voir qui me rend comme ça car je peux t'assurer que je suis exténuée avec tout ce qu'il nous font faire à la NYADA. Ooh mais ne crois pas que je vais être une co-pilote médiocre à cause de ça! J'ai prévu plein de chanson que je dois répéter pour mes cours! On risque pas de s'ennuyer! »

Intérieurement je remerciais Lilly et sa playlist.

« Où est Kurt? Lui demandais-je

-Mr Kurt Hummel s'excuse mais il ne pourra pas être de la partie pour ce road trip, il est tellement occupé avec son travail à vogue qu'il est obligé de rester encore quelque jours et nous rejoindra en avion le jour du mariage. Ça sera donc seulement toi et moi ON THE ROAD AGAIN! »

J'allais passer deux jours avec Rachel Berry enfermée dans une voiture, j'avais beau à présent l'apprécier, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir contenir « Dark Quinn » aussi longtemps...

Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience.

Rachel me regardait avec son plus grand sourire, je lui rendis un sourire timide mais sincère.

Tout allait bien se passer.

Fin du chapitre 1

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop saouler avec mes histoires de playlist, mais moi j'adore les playlist! En tout cas dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Est ce que je dois continuer ou pas?

En tout cas je cous conseil d'écouter les musique de la playlist de Quinn, elles sont géniales!

Je pense encore me servir de la playlist dans la suite de l'histoire alors dites moi si vous avez des idées de chansons qui pourraient plonger nos protagonistes dans des situations cocasses^^!

Et si vous vous demandez à quoi ressemble chorégraphie de Barry White, je vous conseille ce lien:

/play:c477f793

Bisous les enfants!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici la suite!**

**Mais d'abord des petites réponses à vos reviews:**

**Lyra2310: Contente que ça t'ai plu! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te fera encore rire!**

**Lana: un peu moins de playlist dans ce chapitre mais je me rattraperai dans le chap 3!**

**MrBloodline: Merci davoir lu ma fic! C'est un honneur car sache que j'apprécie beaucoup te lire également!**

**Pocketstars: et voilà la suite!**

**Gleek 1909: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Voilà la suite!**

**Sakunaya: Ravie que ça t'ai plu! En espérant que tu appréciera également la suit! VIVE LES PLAYLIST!**

**Grimm37: en espérant que le chap 2 réponde à tes attentes! **

Chapitre 2

« DON'T RAIN ON MYYYYYY PAAAAARAAAAAAAADE! »

C'était prévisible, Rachel avait décidé de me refaire l'intégrale de ses meilleurs solo au Glee Club...A Capella...

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions parties et même si au début j'avais trouvé ça plutôt sympa, il faut avouer que mon oreille droite commençait à bourdonner.

Il fallait vide que je trouve un sujet de conversation avant qu'elle ne se remette à …

« RARA RAHAHAHA ROMA ROMAMAMA!

-Je vais sauter de cette voiture en marche... »me dis-je tout bas.

-WANT YOU...Pardon Quinn? Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Non rien, je lisais les panneaux pour être sûre qu'on prend la bonne sortie, je n'ai plus confiance en mon GPS... Rachel, étant donné que Kurt n'est pas là, est-ce que tu souhaite tout de même t'arrêter en Pennsylvanie?

-Bien sûr, ça serait trop dommage de ne pas y aller, j'ai tout réservé. En plus il est déjà 15h, tu tiens vraiment arriver à Lima à 3h du matin?

-Tu as raison! Très peu pour moi! On en a pour cinq heures de route si tout va bien!

-je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer ... » dit-elle pensive.

Le silence. Enfin.

Pas un silence gêné. Juste le silence. Ce genre de silence où l'on est tellement plongé dans ses pensées que la présence de l'autre importe peu. Non pas que cette présence n'est pas importante. Pouvoir garder le silence face à quelqu'un sans malaise est une preuve de complicité. Je trouvais ça tellement incommodant de devoir toujours trouver quelque chose à dire quand j'étais face à quelqu'un que ce genre de moment étaient tout simplement... reposant!

Un comble quand l'on pense que c'était avec la reine de la volubilité que je passais ce moment.

J'étais capable de rester plusieurs heures sans parler, observant les gens, imaginant une vie aux inconnus qui croisaient ma route. Laisser libre court à mes pensées, constamment en introspection.

Je observais discrètement Rachel. La tête légèrement tournée vers la gauche, regardant au loin. Il était tellement rare de la voir plongée dans ses pensées que je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander:

« A quoi penses-tu? »

Elle esquissa un sourire, sembla hésiter et finalement, me répondit:

« Je trouve ça tellement ironique que nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux dans une voiture... »

je fronçai les sourcil.

« Ironique?

-Oui... je réfléchissais à la raison pour laquelle cela ne nous était pas arrivé avant... » Elle éclata de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Finn!

-Finn? Il est drôle malgré lui...

-Non , ce qui est ironique c'est notre passé commun avec Finn et les voitures!

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te suivre...

-Mais c'est pourtant logique Quinn! Finn a été à la base de toutes nos discordes! Nous nous le sommes tellement disputé! Tout ça pour quoi? Pour se faire larguer toutes les deux dans une voiture, dans SA voiture! Et nous voilà aujourd'hui réunies pour deux jours dans quoi? Une voiture... c'est à ça que je pensais...

Je restai pensive un instant. Peut-être était-il le moment de lui avouer que Finn n'avait jamais été qu'un simple prétexte pour la détester. Que toute ces années, j'avais été tellement jalouse et avons le, admirative de sa personnalité que cette bataille pour le jeune homme n'avait été pour moi qu'une gigantesque mascarade.

« C'est sacrément tordu comme raisonnement! Mais saches que Finn n'a jamais été...

-UN CHIEN! S'exclama-telle

-Non! Bien sûr que non, je te trouve bien dure avec lui! Bien que que sa capacité de réflexion soit assez limitée, je t'interdis de penser que j'ai pu te laisser entendre que je puisses apparenter Finn à un ch...

-Non Quinn, je viens de voir un chien! »

Les mois qu'elle avait passée à New-York avaient dus être vraiment très durs pour qu'elle s'émeut d'un chien

« Rachel... tu es sûre que ça va?

-Quinn! Tu ne connais pas le jeu du chien?

-Ouaf ouaf?

-C'est un jeu qu'on fait on voiture, la première qui voit un chien, doit dire _un chien. _A la fin du voyage, on fait le compte des points »

-Un chien... comment peux-tu passer d'une discussion sur Finn à …

-UN CHIEN! 2-0! »

Les aveux n'étaient apparemment pas pour tout de suite...

« A droite! je t'ai dit à droite! s'énervait la brune

-Désolé, j'ai toujours confondu ma gauche et ma droite... Du coup quand tu m'as dit à droite, moi j'ai pensé que tu parlais de mon autre droite... Je vais faire demi tour! »

Atteindre le camping dans lequel avait réservé Rachel n'était pas une mince affaire, une fois sorties de l'autoroute, il nous restait encore à traverser, pendant une heure, un bon nombre de patelins où les panneaux de signalisation étaient remplacé par des pancartes écrites au marqueur.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Quinn, c'est juste que j'ai hâte d'arriver! On ne va pas se disputer pour si peu! On en a vu de pire! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de relever l'allusion à notre passé tortueux. Je changeai de sujet.

« UN CHIEN!

-Où ça?

-Ah en fait non, c'était un hérisson écrasé...

-Tu perds donc un point, le score est de 2 à 17!

-J'avoue ma défaite... Est -qu'on peut arrêter ce jeu mainten...

-Un chien! 2 à 18! »

Pour masquer mon agacement, j'appuyai sur la touche _ON _de mon autoradio.

JEEEEEE T'AIMMMMME

_Fuck!_ Pas ça! Next!

Heureusement Rachel n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec la chanson et les cris de cochon qu'on égorge que j'avais émis plus tôt dan la journée.

La chanson suivante était plus calme et dénuée d'historique gênant.

_Ain't no moutain hight enought_ de Marvin Gaye

Rachel se mit instantanément à fredonner! 1-0 pour Quinn! Enfin pour Lilly si l'on voulait être totalement honnête.

Je l'écoutai chanter. La manière qu'elle avait de vivre et de ressentir chaque parole des chansons qu'elle interprétait me donnait la chair de poule, cela avait toujours été le cas. Les sentiments paradoxaux que je nourrissais à l'égard de Rachel me m'étaient mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle me m'émouvoir, me fasciner et m'agacer en même temps?

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Me demanda-t-elle subitement

-Comment est-ce que je te regarde?

-Avec le même regard que tu m'accordais au lycée, juste avant de me lancer une de tes répliques « Quinnesque »! dit-elle en baisant les yeux.

-J'ai changé Rachel et d'ailleurs je m'excuse pour tout ça... A cette époque je rejetais sur toi toutes les choses qui n'allaient pas dans ma vie. »

Elle me regardait avec des yeux rond, sembla réfléchir et sortit son téléphone de son sac. Je vis qu'elle composait le 911.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

-J' appelle la police!

-Mais pourquoi la police?

-Pour lancer un avis de recherche! Qui êtes- vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Quinn Fabray? »

Elle reposa son téléphone et éclata de rire.

« J'aurais au moins vécu assez longtemps pour voir ça! Ok, on a fait la paix! Mais que tu t'excuses! C'est juste...trop beau pour être vrai!

-Je pensais que tu avais comprit...lui dis-je d'un air vexé.

-Le savoir et l'entendre sont deux choses bien différentes... mais saches que ton geste me touche profondément et que pour moi tu es pardonnée depuis bien longtemps. Depuis que tu as arrêté de te préoccuper seulement de ta personne et que tu as commencer à me montrer que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et des choix que je pouvais faire. J'apprécie vraiment la personne que tu es devenue!

-Merci Rachel. » lui répondis-je

Je savais que mon visage avait rougit et n'osais maintenant plus la regarder. Un Silence gêné s'installa dans la voiture mais heureusement un panneau me redonna espoir.

« Regarde! On arrive

En effet, on apercevait au bout de la route l'entrée du camping ainsi qu'une grande banderole sur laquelle était inscrit:

_CE SOIR_

_GRANDE SOIREE KARAOKE_

_ELECTION DE MISS PECHE _2013

Je sentais que Rachel allait vouloir y participer...

« Rach... Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit saches qu'il va falloir être très très gentille pour que je fasse ce que je sais que tu veux que l'on fasse!

-Je sais déjà que tu vas accepter! Me répondit-elle

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

-Parce que tu viens pour juste pour la première fois de m'appeler Rach!

Elle me regardait avec un air si ...ému que je sus qu'elle avait déjà gagné...

**voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. J 'en suis un peu moins satisfaite que du premier mais je voulais vous poster un truc avant de partir en week-end et aussi pour remercier les gens qui ont prit la peine de me lire, me reviewer, me follower et tout et tout.**

**J'espère que ça vous à plus!**

**Le troisième chapitre risque d'être fort en émossion, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour vous faire rire!**

**Des bisous**

**QFFAN**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, même si elles ont été moins nombreuses que pour le premier chapitre! Continuez à m'en écrire, elles me motivent à continuer cette histoire et surtout me conforte dans le sentiment que je n'écris pas dans le vent!**

**Dans ce nouveau chapitre, une invitée surprise (moi même je ne savais pas qu'elle allait apparaître en commençant à l'écrire).**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Gleek 1909: merci pour ton entousiasme! Voici la suite!**

**Chachou76: en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

**Mr bloodline: ya pas de quoi pour le compliment! C'est gratuit pour cette fois! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense du chapitre 3!**

**Zeb410: vraiment merci pour ta review! Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir? C'est que tu nous mette la suite d'une ou deux de tes fics (sauve moi, tu me coupe le souffle...) Sinon tu as raison, le jeu du chien est librement inspiré de HIMYM dont je suis suis très très fan. Je ne peux littéralement pas entrer dans une voiture sans penser à cet épisode mythique!**

**Naze: Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite!**

Chapitre 3

« Désolé Mamzelle... mais je vois aucune réservation à votre nom!

-Écoutez Monsieur, j'ai réservé un mobilhome pour trois personnes i mois! Vérifiez encore une fois s'il vous plait! Je m'appelle Rachel Berry! Lui implorait la brune

-Barry...

-Berry!

-Berry...Non désolé... Rien à ce nom là! »

Pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais tenue à l'écart, me massant les tempes pour tenter des garder mon calme.

Rachel se retourna et me lança un regard embué où l'on pouvait lire de la panique, de l'incompréhension et surtout d'appréhension . Sans doute avait-elle peur de ma réaction.

Elle s'approcha de moi et chuchota:

« Quinn, je te jure que j'ai réservé, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait! »

Je soupirai réfléchissant un instant. Au temps du lycée, je l'aurai sans doute planter là, dans ce camping plein à craquer de pécheurs ( oui apparemment c'était la haute saison de la pêche à la truite), serais monté dans ma voiture et aurai roulé jusqu'à Lima sans même un regard dans le rétroviseur.

Mais il était grand temps de lui prouver que j'avais **vraiment** changé.

Je lui adressai donc un sourire confiant et me dirigeai vers le réceptionniste.

_Quinn Fabray en mode blonde pulpeuse!_

« Mon cher monsieur! Je comprends bien que nos noms ne soient pas sur votre liste mais n'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen de séjourner dans votre joli camping? Lui demandai-je avec mon plus beau sourire

-Rien qui puisse convenir à deux jeunes biches dans votre genre! » Répondu l'homme en me reluquant sans aucune discrétion.

Je serai les dents et décidai de ne pas relever le _compliment._

« Dites toujours...

-Il y a bien une tente igloo de libre mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le confort du mobilhome que vous étiez censé avoir réservé à la base.

Vendu! »

Je me retournai et annonçai à à la brune!

« C'est réglé Rach! On dort en tente! »

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il fallait construire la dite tente.

Rachel, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une de celle qui se construisant toute seule quand on la lançait, avait jeté la toile en l'air avec force en criant « envole-toi petite papillon! »

Un coup de vent avant emporter la toile qui avait fini son voyage dans un arbre à au moins trois mètres du sol.

« Bien joué Rachel! Maintenant on va devoir demander de l'aide pour décrocher notre tente de cet arbre!

-Hors de question qu'on passe pour des incapables et qu'on nous traite encore de biche! Tu vas me faire la courte échelle Cheerios!

-Non mais ça va pas la tête! »

Mais la brune ne m'écoutait déjà plus et m'attendait au pied de l'arbre les mains sur les hanches. Et surtout, elle avait cet air résolu que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien.

« OK! T'as gagné » Renonçai-je

Je me positionnai à côté d'elle et joignais mes mains pour qu'elle puisse prendre appui afin de se hisser.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, Rachel avait finalement décidé de monter sur mes épaules mais sa petite taille ne lui permettait toujours pas d'atteindre la toile.

« Saute Quinn Saute!

-au point j'en suis... » je m'exécutais

« Plus haut! Encore... JE L'AI! »

La tente se décrocha et tomba sur nous. Je perdis l'équilibre entrainant Rachel dans ma chute.

Je essayais de me dégager de tissus pendant que Rachel hurlait:

« Je vois plus rien! Je suis aveugle! »

Je trouvai non sans mal son visage et la dégageai de la toile.

« HHHHAAAAAA!

-Rachel! C'est bon, ouvre les yeux!

-HHHHAAAAA!

-Rachel...Rachel...Rachel! Bon sang BERRY! »

Le silence. _Fuck..._

Elle me fixait en fronçant les sourcils et …. éclata de rire.

Je la regardais avec incompréhension. C'est vrai que cette situation était particulièrement cocasse.

Je me mis à rire à mon tour.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, notre hilarité se calma et je pris conscience de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Dans ma tentative pour l'aider à se dégager, je m'étais allongé sur elle et à présent nos visages se trouvaient à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je ne riais plus du tout. Trop troublée par toutes les informations qui arrivaient à mon cerveau et qui m'avaient été jusqu'à présent inconnues.

L'odeur de son parfum.

La pression de sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement contre la mien suite à ce fou rire.

Les tâches marrons claires présentes dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais remarquées auparavant.

La forme que ses lèvres prenaient alors qu'elle tentait encore de réprimer un rire incontrôlable.

Elles avaient sûrement un goût de chocolat d'ailleurs.

Un goût de chocolat! Et puis en quoi encore Fabray! C'était de Rachel Berry dont tu parlais là!

Bon soit, je n'avais pas eu de relation avec quelqu'un depuis...depuis quand d'ailleurs? J'étais incapable de réfléchir...

Je me redressai subitement, enfin _subitement_ n'était pas vraiment le mot car je me pris les pieds dans la toile de tente en tentant de m'éloigner et tombai un mètre plus loin.

« Je suis désolée de te dire ça Quinn mais je trouve que pour une pompom girl, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'équilibre... tu n'étais pas censé faire plein de pyramide et des trucs dans ce genre? » Me demanda t-elle en ce relevant.

Je lui lançai un regard faussement hautain et lui répondit:

« j'étais en haut de la pyramide. »

« ON A REUSSI! Regarde Quinn! N'est-ce pas la plus magnifique tente que tu n'es jamais vu?

-Je pense qu'on est prête pour _Man vs Wild_! T'as pas faim toi? Je vais à la chasse au crocodile, je t'en ramène un?

-...Pardon? Je pense pas qu'il y ai des crocodiles dans la rivière, j'ai plus entendu parler de truite... tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille au snack du camping?c'est un peu moins dangereux non? En plus, je te rappelle que je suis végétalienne... »

Cette fille n'avais vraiment aucun second degré...

« Ouf! On a le temps de manger avant le début de l'élection! S'enthousiasma Rachel

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux vraiment y participer? »

Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu me répondre, une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien retendit du coté du bar:

« Non d'un petit bonhomme en mousse! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle où Titi et Grominet seraient réunis pour partager un steak de cheval! »

Rachel me regardait l'air paniquée, elle murmura sans doute un peu trop fort:

« Oh mon dieu...

-Oui! C'est bien moi! »

Je me retournai et m'exclamai:

« Sue Sylvester! »

J'étais surprise mais pas mécontente de voir mon ancienne coach! Après tout notre dernière entrevue n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça.

Elle portait son éternel survêtement mais cette fois-ci, il était orné d'une écharpe qui le traversait de part en part et sur laquelle on pouvait lire _Miss pêche de 1989 à 2012._

Sa présence ici n'était maintenant plus un mystère.

« Alors Berry, New-York n'a pas voulu de toi et tu viens maintenant chanter sur la seul scène qui soit vraiment digne de toi? Un Karaoké de camping? Heureusement que les poissons sont sourds, les chanceux! »

La manière dont elle parlait à Rachel ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Sue, je pensais que nous étions en paix …

-Je me suis peut être laissé emporter par le surplus d'hormones que provoquait ma grossesse quand vous avez quitté le lycée. Mais vous voir ici me déplait au plus haut point! Je viens dans ce camping à la même période depuis 1989 afin de renouveler chaque année mon titre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez vous pointer sur _mon_ territoire pour tenter de m'enlever le peu de dignité que vous m'avez laissée après votre passage à Mckinley.

« Les scandales que tu as provoqués Fabray, les concours que vous avez gagné, on ne sait par quels miracles! Je pensais en avoir fini avec vous!

« Mais vous voir ramener ici vos fesses anorexiques pour me prendre mon titre, ce dont vous êtres bien incapables d'ailleurs, même en réunissant vos deux moitié de cervelle...

-Mais voyons Coach, la coupa Rachel, nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de...

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole Frodon! Comment as-tu osé penser un instant que tu pourrais rivaliser avec moi! Il faudrait déjà qu'on puisse te voir quand tu monteras sur scène et qu'ensuite on ne confonde pas avec un brochet pour que tu puisses caresser l'espoir de me battre! »

mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me levai, me dirigeai vers elle et je m'exclamai:

« Écoute-moi bien vieille bique ménopausée! C'est la dernière fois que tu t'adresses à elle de cette manière! Nous allons toute les deux nous inscrire à ce concours débile et lorsque l'une de nous deux aura gagné, tu nous présenteras tes plus plates excuses! Pour ce que tu viens de dire et pour l'enfer que tu nous as fait vivre pendant toutes nos années de lycée!

« Et dire que je vous ai crainte, respectée, admirée...mais je vois bien ce que vous êtes maintenant! Une vieille femme, tellement aigrie que la solution que tu aies trouvé pour te faire sentir en vie est d'écraser les plus faible que toi avec ta grande gueule!

« Mais je ne suis pas faible et surtout, Rachel n'est pas faible! Alors prépare toi à te prendre la plus grosse raclée de toute ta vie! »

Le silence.

Sue m'a regardé. je l'ai regardé. Le barman m'a regardé. J'ai regardé Rachel. Elle avait l'air d'une fille totalement terrifiée mais s'est exclamée, dans la folie du moment:

« ahAHH, on fait moins sa maligne maintenant!

-Voilà une soirée qui va être très très intéressante, répondit Sue avec un sourire carnassier.

Mon dieu, qu'avais-je fait? Il allait me falloir une dose de courage supplémentaire!

Je regardai le barman avec un air timide et lui demandai tout bas pour que Sue ne m'entende pas:

« pourrais-je avoir une bouteille de Tequila s'il vous plait mon cher Monsieur? »

**Voili voulou! Un peu court peut être mais je préfère faire de plus petits chapitre et vous en proposer plus souvent plutôt que le contraire.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! C'est important pour moi de savoir que je me craque pas complétement en continuant cette histoire!**

**En tout cas j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite, je sens que je vais me faire rire toute seule...**

**Bref à bientôt les coquinous!**

**Qffan!**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous petit lecteur adoré! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire et comme à chaque fois, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur ce que j'allais écrire, juste une vague trame...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas!**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews! Voici les réponses à celles du chapitre précédant:**

**Lyra 2310: Bon en fait ce que je voulais vraiment écrire c'est « envole-toi petit papillon » sans le « e » quoi mais apparemment même avec une faute de frappe passée inaperçue ça t'as quand même fait rire! Tant mieux! En espérant que ce nouveau chap te fasse rigoler aussi!**

**Grimm 37: Je m'en voudrai vraiment beaucoup que tu te fasse gronder par ton patron à cause de moi... en tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre ni trop long ni trop court!**

**Mr Bloodline: merci de suivre ma fic et de reviewer à chaque fois! Voilà la suite!**

**Little sister: Tu vas enfin savoir comment se déroule le duel que tu attends! En espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue!**

**Sakunaya: merci pour ton enthousiasme! Bonne lecture!**

**Zeb410: merci du compliment! Vivement ce week-end qu'on ai tes updates!**

Chapitre 4

« Quinn, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait un tout petit peu ralentir sur la Tequila? Ou au moins manger quelque chose? »

Je gobai un autre shot et lui répondit, la voix légèrement éraillée à cause de la liqueur:

« Pas question Rachel! Pour pouvoir me donner à fond dans ce foutu concours, je vais devoir perdre la seule chose qui me tienne vraiment à cœur... Et rien de mieux que l'alcool pour ce faire!

-Si tu parle de ta virginité, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais je pense qu'il est déjà trop tard. Et ce n'est pas ton investissement dans le club de chasteté qui y changera quoi que soit...

-Mon amour propre Rach! Est-ce que tu as jeté un œil à la liste des épreuves auxquelles il faudra qu'on participe avant de faire ravaler son siffler à Sue? »dis-je d'un air dépité en lui montrant une affiche sur laquelle était inscrit:

**Élection de Miss Pêche 2013**

**Au programme:**

**Lancé de truites**

**Défilé en habits de pêche**

**Vidage de truite (épreuve chronométrée) **

**Tour de chant**

Au fur et à mesure que Rachel lisait, son visage c'était décomposé.

« Ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça! Et ce n'est pas ivres mortes que nous seront les plus efficaces! »

Elle me prit la bouteille des mains alors que je tentais de me servir un nouveau verre, regarda une fois encore la liste et céda:

« Bon, un dernier pour la route... »

« Bonsoir et bienvenue à notre grande soirée Miss Pêche 2013. Et pour cette année, une grande surprise, un évènement qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une décennie... Nous n'avons pas une! Pas deux! Mais trois concurrentes! »

Nous étions, Sue, Rachel et moi dans les « coulisses » sur le coté de la « scène » ( Ce n'étaient pas à proprement parlé des coulisses et une scène mais en tout cas ça en faisait office).

Ma tête bourdonna lorsque le public, essentiellement composé de pêcheurs, se mit à faire des « HAHOU HAHOU HAHOU », genre « NOUS SOMMES DES SPARTIATES! HAHOU! »

Je jetais un regarde vers Rachel. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de se fondre dans la rangée d'épuisettes stockées au fond des « coulisses »

« Chez public, veuillez applaudir notre première concurrente! Elle nous vient tout droit de New-York où elle suit des études de danseuse de music-hall! Racheeeel Berryyyy!

-HAHOU!HAHOU!HAHOU! Scandaient les pêcheurs

-J'ai changé d'avis, je ne veux plus le faire Quinn! Vas leurs dire que c'est annulé s'il te plait! M'implora Rachel

-Hors de question! Depuis quand as-tu peur de monter sur scène? Je croyais que les applaudissement te maintenaient en vie!

-Mais ils n'applaudissent pas, ils font « HAHOU »!

-Tu veux que j'aille leurs dire que tu abandonnes Dobby? »

Rachel scruta mon ancienne coach et une flamme sembla s'allumer au fond de ses iris.

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce Dobby mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un compliment! Me glissa-t-elle

-Rach! Tu n'a jamais lu Harry Potter? Alors en fait Dobby c'est... »

Mais elle ne m'écoutait plus et avait déjà rejoint le présentateur sur la « scène ».

« Salut tout le monde vous allez bien? Hahou! Hahou!

Et le public la suivit tandis qu'elle lançait son poing en l'air.

Cette fille ne cesserait donc jamais de me surprendre. Il était plus facile pour moi de réaliser à quel point le moindre de ses faits et gestes m'interpellait maintenant que j'avais décidé de ne plus la dénigrer à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ou disait quelque chose.

J'étais tellement occupée à l'observer qu'il me fallu quelques secondes pour m'apercevoir qu'elle me faisait de grands signes m'indiquant que c'était mon tour de monter sur « scène ».

« Quand tu auras fini de mater Berry, peut-être pourrais-tu te donner la peine d'y aller ? » cracha Sue

Je sursautai, me dirigeai vers l'estrade mais ressentis tout de même le besoin de me justifier:

« Je n'étais pas du tout en train de...

-Chercher à se justifier quand on n'est pas coupable, c'est s'accuser Fabray! C'est pas possible! Enceinte, punk, Handicapée, et maintenant gay! Tu vas toutes nous les faire! »

J'aurai voulu répliquer mais j'entendis Rachel qui criait dans le micro :

« OOOh, je crois que Quinny à besoin d'encouragements! Tous avec moi ! Hahou hahou hahou! »

Qui avait eu l'idée de lui donner de la Tequila?

Quand Sue monta sur scène, le public était en furie. Elle ne nous avait pas menti en nous disant qu'elle était en terrain conquit. Lorsqu'elle sauta dans le public, je me dis qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux mais je m'aperçus vite que je m'étais trompée lorsque que certains pêcheur baissèrent leurs pantalons dans le but de se faire dédicacer le postérieur.

Rachel était hilare et je ne pu m'empêcher des rires à mon tour en me rendant compte du côté insolite de la situation. Je regrettai aussitôt de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo afin d'immortaliser cet instant.

« Il est temps maintenant de commencer la première épreuve! Le lancééééé de truites! Annonça le maître de cérémonie

-Le lancé de truite! Hahou! » Scanda le public

Autant dire que cette épreuve fut un vrai massacre.

Le principe était simple, lancer une truite dans une épuisette de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Rachel tenta sa chance la première et je compris toute la difficulté de la chose quand je l'entendis hurler

« Elles sont vivantes! »

En effet, je voyais le poisson se débattre alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de le lancer. A la fin du temps imparti, elle avait réussi à en mettre 13...par terre et 2 dans l'épuisette.

Mon score ne fut guère plus glorieux mais m'étant monter un peu moins dégoutée par l'animal, je parvins à en jeter 6 dans le mille.

Sue remporta la manche avec un score de 24.

Le défilé en tenue de pêche était une formalité après ça. Rachel et moi nous prêtâmes au jeu. Je commençai même à m'amuser, Tequila aidant, prenant des poses digne des plus grands podium de mode lorsque que le présentateur annonça que, selon l'applaudimètre, j'avais remporté cette manche.

Au moins, le score ne serait pas totalement catastrophique, l'honneur était sauf.

Il le fut nettement moins quand Rachel faillit rendre le repas qu'elle n'avait pas mangé sur le poisson qu'elle tentait de vider lors de la troisième épreuve.

Quant à moi, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'aurai pas pu battre le score de la coach, cette dernière beaucoup plus habituée que moi à ce type d'exercice.

Le Score était donc de 2-1 en faveur de Sue.

Le tour de chant serait donc décisif sur le résultat final de cet épreuve;

L'organisateur nous avait laissé quelque minutes pour laver de toutes les projections de viscères qu'avait provoqué le vidage de truite.

Quand j'entrai dans les sanitaires, j'entendis Rachel qui provoquait Sue:

« Dites-moi, vous avez conscience que vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner contre moi dans une compétition de chant? »

Grossière, très grossière erreur de chercher Sylvester dans un moment comme celui-ci. Cependant je savais que Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se prendre pour la reine de l'univers lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre en avant ses talents de diva. Je me rapprochai, me méfiant de la réaction de la coach.

Qui ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs:

« Ça serait bien la première fois que tu gagnes un concours ne se basant pas uniquement sur le chant Berry! Enfin sans tricherie, je veux dire...

-Vous semblez oublier que j'ai été reine du bal l'année dernière et sans tricher me semble-t-il! »

Sue me jeta un regard victorieux.

Elle savait.

Elle savait que la gagnante aurait du être moi ce jours là mais que nous avions décidé, Santana et moi, de faire gagner Rachel en truquant les votes.

« Alors tu n'es pas au courant de toute l'histoire? De la manière dont ton amie Quinnie t'as fait gagner en trafiquant les voix? »

Rachel me regardait avec incompréhension.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai Quinn? Est-ce que tu m'as laissé croire pendant tout ce temps que les élèves de Mckinley m'avaient élue alors qu'en fait _tu _étais derrière tout ça? Me demanda Rachel

-Qu'est ce que ça change de toute façon? Le résultat est là! Tu as confiance en toi, tu as été acceptée à la NYADA...

-Qu'est ce que ça change? S'écria la brune. Mais ça change tout! En fait non tiens! Ça ne change rien, _tu _ne change pas, toujours à me faire déchanter au final. A me bercer d'illusion pour, au final, me faire tomber de haut en me rappelant à quel point je suis médiocre comparé à toi! »

Elle ne comprenais décidément rien à rien.

J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui donner d'avantage d'explications mais j'entendis le public m'appeler, enfin à sa manière:

« QUINNIE! UNE CHANSON HAHOUUUUU! »

J'attrapai la bouteille de Tequila déjà au ¾ vide, bus une long gorgée et dis à Rachel:

« Je vais te montrer à quel point je te trouve médiocre! »

Je montait sur scène d'un pas décidé, saisis le micro et commençai à parler avec tout le courage liquide que la boisson m'avait procurée:

« Mon amie Lilly, elle vous plairait je pense, depuis quelque mois, tente de me faire comprendre que chaque instant vécu s'accompagne d'une musique qui lui est propre. Je viens juste de comprendre que cela marche aussi avec les personnes qui vous sont chères.

« Rachel, écoute bien cette chanson car c'est la tienne. En tout cas c'est elle que j'ai dans la tête dès que je penses à toi et dès que je te vois. »

Je fis signe au moustachu qui gérait la sono au fond de la salle de lancer la musique.

Les premiers accords de _Yellow de _Coldplay résonnèrent dans la pièce et je commençai à chanter.

******Look at the stars**  
_Regarde les étoiles_  
******Look how they shine for you**  
_Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi_  
******And everything you do**  
_Et tout ce que tu fais_  
******Yeah, they were all Yellow**  
_C'était tout Yellow_  
******I came along**  
_Je suis venu avec toi_  
******I wrote a song for you**  
_J'ai écrit une chanson pour toi_  
******And all the things you do**  
_Et sur toutes les choses que tu fa__is_**  
********And it was called Yellow**  
_Et elle s'appelait Yellow_

******So then I took my turn**  
_Ainsi j'ai eu mon tour_  
******Oh what a thing to have done**  
_Oh quelle chose à faire faire_  
******And it was all Yellow**  
_Et c'était tout Yellow_

******Your skin**  
_Ta peau_  
******Oh yeah, your skin and bones**  
_Oh oui, ta peau et tes os_  
******Turn into something beautiful**  
_Se transforme en quelque chose de superbe_  
******You know**  
_Tu sais_  
******You know I love you so**  
_Tu sais je t'aime tellement_

******I swam across**  
_J'ai nagé à travers_  
******I jumped across for you**  
_J'ai sauté à travers pour toi_  
******Oh what a thing to do**  
_Oh quelle chose à faire_  
******Cos you were all Yellow**  
_Car tu étais toute Yellow_

******I drew a line**  
_J'ai tracé une ligne_  
******I drew a line for you**  
_J'ai tracé une ligne pour toi_  
******Oh what a thing to do**  
_Oh quelle chose à faire_  
******And it was all Yellow**  
_Et c'est tout Yellow_

******Your skin...**  
_Ta peau..._  
******...something beautiful**  
_...quelque chose de superbe_  
******And you know**  
_Et tu sais_  
******For you I'd bleed myself dry**  
_Pour toi je me saignerai à blanc_

******It's true**  
_C'est vrai_  
******Look how they shine for you**  
_Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi_  
******Look how they shine for**  
_Regarde pour qui elles brillent_  
******Look how they shine for you**  
_Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi_  
******Look how they shine**  
_Regarde comme elles brillent_

******Look at the stars**  
_Regarde les étoiles_  
******Look how they shine for you**  
_Regarde comme elles brillent pour toi_  
******And all the things that you do**  
_Et toutes les choses que tu fais_

_La chanson se termina et déjà appréhendai la réaction de Rachel. Dans l'impulsion du moment je lui avait tout bonnement fait une déclaration d'amour quand même._

_Le public, resté silencieux tout le long de ma chanson, hurlait maintenant, sur l'air de ____hahou hahou hahou:_

_« Yellow! Yellow yellow! »_

_Je fis une timide révérence, sortis de scène et tombai nez à nez avec Rachel._

_Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui dire:_

_« Tu n'es pas médiocre à mes yeux Rach, tu es rayonnante... »_

_Elle allait répondre mais déjà on l'appelait sur scène._

_Elle m'adressa un sourire sincère avant de monter sur scène._

_« Quinn! Calme toi voyons! M'implorait Rachel. On ne pouvait pas savoir que ces pêcheurs étaient de grands fans de Madonna! Même mon ____Don't cry for me Argentina __ n'a rien pu faire contre le ____Hung up __de Sue! Elle a gagné à la loyale! »_

_J'étais vraiment dépitée, j' aurai vraiment voulu remettre la coach à sa place. _

_D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrivait._

_« Les filles, je ne suis pas amusée autant amusée depuis l'enterrement de vie de garçon que j'avais organisé pour le mariage entre moi et moi même! Maintenant que l'ordre des choses est rétablit et que chacune est à sa place, nous pouvons à nouveau faire la paix! »_

_Elle nous serra toutes les deux contre elle et continua d'un ton enjoué:_

_« On se voit au mariage de Mr ____Menton en forme de fesses de bébé__?_

_-Heuuu oui sûrement.. lui répondis-je un peu surprise._

_-Par contre, je pense qu'il faut vraiment que vous ayez une discussion à propos de tout ça!_

_-Tout ça quoi? Demanda Rachel_

_-Quinn le sait très bien! »_

_Je n'osai même pas répondre quoi que ce soit..._

_Tout ça quoi?_

_**Voilà! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!**_

_**Pleins de bisous à vous tous!**_

_**Qffan **_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'étais un peu triste par l'absence de réaction pour le chapitre 4... en espérant que celui ci vous plaira!**

**Littlesister: merci pour ta review! Rachel et quinn ne vont pas forcement avoir une discution à proprement parlé... en même temps Q. c'est-elle pas une handicapée des sentiments?**

**Gleek 1909: Ce chapitre risque d'être un peu moins drôle, mais c'est voulu. Dis moi ce que tu en penses!**

**XV'-Andy: Sue est un de mes personnage préféré car c'est une fausse méchante. La faire apparaître dans ma fic m'a permit de casser un peu Quinn et Rachel. Il faut bien que quelqu'un les remette à leurs place à un moment!**

Chapitre 5

J'aspirai la fumée de ma cigarette avec empressement. J'avais profité que Rachel s'absente aux toilettes pour sortir discrètement et assouvir le besoin de fumer que j'avais à cet instant.

J'avais gardé cette mauvaise habitude depuis ma période Skanks mais ne fumais que lorsque j'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Pour le moment, la fumée mélangée à la Tequila que j'avais bu tout au long de la soirée me faisait l'effet inverse que celui attendu. La tête me tournait et j'arrivais encore moins à réfléchir.

Foutue Sue Sylvester! Quel besoin avait-elle eu de balancer à Rachel cette histoire de reine du bal!

Quand Rachel m'avais accusée de ne pas avoir changé, d'avoir voulu encore une fois la rabaisser, j'avoue que j'avais un peu paniqué.

En même temps c'était quoi son problème à cette fille? On ne faisait pas gagner quelqu'un à sa place pour lui monter à quel point on la méprisait. Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre non?

De toute façon le mal était fait. Je ne comprenais moi même pas très bien pourquoi j'avais ressenti le besoin de lui chanter cette chanson.

Et pourquoi Sylvester m'avait-elle suspectée de « mater » la brune? Regarder quelqu'un avec admiration ne voulait pas forcement dire qu'on la matait ?

Et puis Rachel n'était pas désagréable à regarder, surtout depuis qu'elle ne s'habillait plus avec ces éternels habits de mèmères. Son nouveau look mettait ses formes en valeurs et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Voilà que je recommençai! Je fantasmai sur la brune! Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisses. Que j'arrête ça tout de suite.

« Quinn Fabray! Depuis quand t'es-tu remises à fumer? »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Maintenant, elle va te faire la morale, te dire que fumer tue, que c'est très mal, etc, etc...

« Laisse tomber Rachel, c'est juste une fois de temps en temps...

-Mais tu te ruines la santé! Tu n'as pas lu les inscriptions sur le paquet? Fumer tue! C'est très mal et en plus …

-Écoute, pour cette fois, je vais passer de tes sermons si tu le veux bien! Je ne suis pas d'humeur! »

Son air outré devint inquiet alors qu'elle m'observait avec d'avantage d' attention.

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, un peu comme si j'étais un animal qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer.

« Quinn, tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Tu es bizarre depuis la fin du concours... »

J'écrasai la fin de la cigarette sous la pointe de mon pied jusqu'à que le mégot ne soit plus que charpie.

Rachel se rapprocha davantage, je n'osai pas la regarder, contrairement à elle qui me fixait avec insistance, essayant de capter mon regard.

« Si c'est à cause de cette histoire de bal de promo, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends que tu ne pensais pas à mal. J'ai mal réagit tout à l'heure. La présence de Sue m'a rappeler beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenir. »

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule tentant de me sortir de ma torpeur.

Ce contact me donna le courage de lever les yeux vers elle. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir à tout ça.

« Rachel, je... »

Mon regard rencontra le sien, me rendant encore plus incapable de prononcer une phrase de plus de deux mots.

Il fallait que je me rendes à l'évidence, la proximité de la brune me troublait beaucoup plus que je n'aurai voulu l'admettre. Pourtant, il fallait absolument que je dises quelque chose avec que la situation ne devienne carrément gênante.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal en truquant les votes. Bien au contraire... Je ne supportais pas l'idée de te voir si abattue après ton échec aux sélections pour la NYADA. Ça ne te ressemblait pas! Tu es une battante. Je voulais te redonner espoir. Alors j'ai convaincue Santana de te laissé gagner à ma place... »

Rachel sembla complétement abasourdie par cet aveu.

« Mais c'était ton rêve de devenir reine du lycée! Tu as tout fait pour te faire élire et...

-Il faut croire que ton bien-être est passé avant le mien ce soir là... »

J' avais de plus en plus de mal à fixer son regard. Je n'étais pas habituée à m'ouvrir ainsi.

Rachel me sera contre elle.

« Quinn, je crois que c'est la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un ai jamais fait pour moi. »

Bon sang, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de faire des câlins! Je n'étais, d'habitude, pas très fan de ce genre d'étreintes mais je ne la repoussai pas. En fait j'étais bien, là dans ses bras. C'était chaud et doux. Je me sentais en sécurité, comme si rien du monde extérieur n'aurait pu nous atteindre. Apparemment j'avais tord...

« Ahhh! Vous êtes là mes bibiches! On vous cherchait partout! »

Nous nous séparâmes brusquement. Le barman nous regardait avec un air espiègle.

« Ya pas mal de monde qui veut vous offrir à boire à l'intérieur! On peut dire que, même si vous n'avez pas gagné et ben vous vous êtes fait une bonne flopée d'admirateurs! »

J' allais décliner l'invitation mais Rachel me devança:

« Des fans! Parfait! J'ai toujours aimé être proche de mon public! Nous vous suivons aubergiste! »

La soirée promettait d'être longue...

Quelques heures et beaucoup de tournées plus tard, le bar fermait. Et j'étais absolument persuadée de trois choses:

1-Rachel était ivre morte

2-Je n' en menais pas large non plus

3-Si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jours je chanterais Sex Bomb avec Rachel et Sue Sylvester devant un public essentiellement constitué de pêcheurs complétement saouls, je penses que je ne l'aurais pas cru tout de suite.

Nous sortions du bar, nous soutenant l'une l'autre pour ne pas tomber et Rachel cria à l'intention des clients encore présents à l'intérieur:

« J'ai passé une suuuuper soirée! On repassera vous voir sur le chemin du retour! Et quand je serais une grande star à Broadway vous serez tous invités les copains! »

Et je rajoutai:

« Ouais et même qu'on va revenir tous les ans jusqu'à ce qu'on gagne l'élection! Parole de Fabray!

-Alors là tu peux toujours rêver Blondy! » répondit la voix de Sue

J'avais vraiment passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie de Rachel, Sue, et de toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le bar. J'étais maintenant complément détendu et ne pensais plus du tout à cette histoire avec Rachel. Enfin je n'y pensais plus du tout jusqu'à tout de suite.

« Quinnie? Tu te souviens souviens où on habite parce que je dois t'avouer que moi je n'ai aucune idée du chemin qu'il faut prendre pour... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle était un présent étalée de tout son long dans l'allée du camping.

« Quuuuinn! Je croyais que tu me tenais!

-Moi aussi! Mais apparemment non! Pouffai-je en tentant de la relever.

Ma tentative échoua lamentablement et je me retrouvai également étalé de tout mon long au coté de Rachel.

Je me tournai sur le dos au coté de la brune. Nous riions toutes deux de bon coeur, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

Petit à petit nous nous calmâmes. Je tournai la tête pour observer mon amie, elle regardait les étoiles d'un air pensive et se mit à fredonner:

« Look at the stars, look how they shine for you...Pourquoi cette chanson? »

Je restai un instant silencieuse, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de répondre.

« Parce que tu en es une.

-Une quoi?

-Une étoile! Tu brilles tellement fort que parfois ça fait mal au yeux mais c'est pratique pour retrouver son chemin. Tu as toujours été là à me montrer la voie dans mes moments les plus sombres. Pour moi, tu n'est pas qu'une star, tu es celle qui m'aide à ne pas perdre le nord. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...

-Parce que j'ai toujours su que tu valais beaucoup mieux que ce que tu voulais bien montrer. »

La manière qu'elle avait de vouloir me rendre meilleure que ce que j'étais réellement me mettait une pression énorme, je ne voulais surtout pas la décevoir.

« Tu veux savoir c'est quoi ta chanson? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement

-Ma chanson?

-bah oui ta chanson! Tu penses que tu es la seule à te faire des comédies musicales dans ta tête?

-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça!

Et là, allongée par terre dans une allée de camping elle commença à chanter

**Made a wrong turn**  
_(J'ai) pris un mauvais virage_  
**Once or twice**  
_Une ou deux fois_  
**Dug my way out**  
_Dégagé mon chemin,_  
**Blood and fire**  
_Sang et flamme_

**Bad decisions**  
_Mauvaises décisions_  
**That's alright**  
_Ça ne fait rien,_  
**Welcome to my silly life**  
_Bienvenue dans ma stupide vie_

**Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood**  
_Maltraité, mal placée, incomprise_  
**Miss no way it's all good **  
_Mais rien n'est bien _  
**It didn't slow me down**  
_Ça ne m'a jamais ralentit_

**Mistaken**  
_Erronée,_  
**Always second guessing**  
_Toujours dévalorisée,_  
**Underestimated**  
_Sous-estimée,_  
**Look, I'm still around **  
_Regarde, je suis toujours ici_

**Pretty, pretty please**  
_Je t'en prie_  
**Dont you ever, ever feel**  
_T'es-tu jamais sentie_  
**Like you're less than**  
_Comme si tu étais loin_  
**Fucking perfect**  
_D'être putain de parfaite_  
**Pretty, pretty please**  
_Je t'en prie_  
**If you ever, ever feel**  
_Si jamais tu te sens encore_  
**Like you're nothing**  
_Comme si tu n'étais rien_  
**You're fucking perfect to me**  
_Tu es putain de parfaite pour moi_

**You're so mean**  
_Tu es tellement méchante,_  
**When you talk**  
_Quand tu parles_  
**About yourself**  
_De toi-même_  
**You are wrong**  
_Tu as tort_

**Change the voices in your head**  
_Change les voix, dans ta tête_  
**Make them like you instead**  
_Fais les plutôt t'apprécier_

**So complicated**  
_Tellement compliquée_  
**Look how big you make it**  
_Regarde l'ampleur que cela prend_  
**Filled with so much hatred**  
_Remplie de tant de haine_  
**Such a tired game**  
_Quel jeu fatiguant_

**It's enough**  
_Ça suffit,_  
**I've done all I can think of**  
_J'ai fait tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser_  
**Chase down all my demons**  
_Pourchassant tous mes démons_  
**And see you do the same**  
_Et te voyant faire de même_

**Pretty, pretty please**  
_Je t'en prie_  
**Dont you ever, ever feel**  
_T'es-tu jamais sentie_  
**Like you're less than**  
_Comme si tu étais loin_  
**Fucking perfect**  
_D'être putain de parfaite_  
**Pretty, pretty please**  
_Je t'en prie_  
**If you ever, ever feel**  
_Si jamais tu te sens encore_  
**Like you're nothing**  
_Comme si tu n'étais rien_  
**You're fucking perfect to me**  
_Tu es putain de parfaite pour moi_

« Quinn, tu ne te rends pas compte de la personne que tu es... Tu pourrais faire les pires atrocités du monde que tu n'arriverais pas à te débarrasser de moi! Crois moi je ne pas prête de te laisser tranquille! »

Je ressentais un tel soulagement suite à cette chanson et aux paroles de Rachel que je ne pu rien répondre. Savoir qu'une personne serait toujours là pour vous, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que vous puissiez faire, provoquait en moi un sentiment de sécurité que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

Je poussai un profond soupir, les larmes aux yeux et osai regarder la brune.

Elle s'était redressée, prenant appui sur son coude et m'observai.

« Tu es belle Quinn. »

Cette fille allait me tuer.

Je me levai également, me plaçant à sa hauteur.

« Tu es sans doute la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eu »lui dis-je

Elle observait silencieuse et encore une fois, je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, j'avais un sérieux béguin pour Rachel Berry. Je le savais car à cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de...

« Vomir! Me dit-elle précipitamment

-pardon?

-Si on bouge pas toute suite, je crois que je vais être malade »Balbutia-t-elle en tentant de se lever.

Je l'aidai à se mettre sur ses pieds et lui proposai une petite marche « digestive » jusqu'à la tente.

Nous atteignîmes non sans mal notre logement de fortune. En effet Rachel avait décidé de faire la conversation à tous les arbres qu'elle croisait, ce moquant de moi et de mon côté écolo.

« Bonsoir monsieur le chêne, veuillez m'excuser si je marche sur vos racines! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé! »

je la laissais faire sans broncher. Au moins elle ne parlait plus de vomir.

Une fois dans la tente, nous nous glissâmes dans nos sacs de couchage respectifs et je tentai de m'endormir en ignorant le décor qui tournait.

« Quinn?

-Hum?

- C'est la première fois que je fais du camping...J'ai un peu peur. Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras? C'est ce que faisaient mes papas quand j'étais petite et que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Ils me servaient aussi une tasse de chocolat chaud mais je doute que tu puisses en trouver à cette heure de la nuit donc si tu pourrais juste me pr... »

Je me retournai face à elle, ce qui eu comme effet de la faire taire, et lui ouvrit mes bras.

Elle vint se loger contre moi, la tête sous mon menton, son corps tout près du mien.

Subitement, plus rien ne tournait.

J'étais juste...bien.

« Bonne nuit Rach.

-Bonne nuit Quinnie.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça s'il te plait...

-Quinnie?

-...Quoi?

-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi... »

HEIN? QUOI?

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Rachel? »

Mais elle ne me répondit pas. Elle se mit à ronfler.

**Voilà!**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu!**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Je sais que ça fait un peu la fille qui réclame des reviews mais ça m'aide vraiment à continuer d'écrire cette histoire de savoir que vous continuez à me suivre!**

**Je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaites bien du courage pour demain matin ( oui c'est lundi et le lundi c'est nul)**

**qffan**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

«Aïe! »

Rachel devait être réveillée.

« Aïe! Aïe! Aïe »

Elle avait dormit comme un bébé toute la nuit. Enfin un bébé saoul qui aurait fait un coma éthylique pour être exacte. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce que toute la nuit et que moi non plus par conséquence. Mon bras droit s'était complétement engourdi vers 4h du matin mais j'aurai préféré qu'on me le coupe plutôt que de réveiller la brune.

Tout d'abord parce que je ne voulais pas rompre notre étreinte. Son corps dégageait une douce chaleur qui était la bienvenue par cette nuit d'avril passée sous une tente.

Mais bien sûr Fabray! C'était vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle tu n'avais pas bougé pendant six heures! Rachel était une formidable bouillotte géante! Ce n'était pas du tout parce la tenir dans tes bras te faisait ressentir des choses que tu ne pensais pas possibles. Bah non voyons.

De plus, changer de position aurait été prendre le risque de la réveiller et, donc, qu'elle se remette à dire des trucs du genre « Je crois je suis train de tomber amoureuse de toi ».

Le genre du truc qui m'avait empêcher de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. La bombe qu'avait largué Rachel juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil de plomb m'avait littéralement couper le souffle et fait passer par plusieurs état.

Tout d'abord le déni. J'avais du mal comprendre, si ça se trouvait elle n'avait pas du tout voulu dire ça. Mais il avait fallu que je me rende à l'évidence, elle avait bel et bien prononcé ces paroles.

Ensuite vint la phase « analyse technique et grammaticale ». Elle n'avais pas dit « Je suis amoureuse de toi », ni « Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi », ni « je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ». Non! Ce qu'elle avait exactement dit c'est « Je **crois **que je suis **en train** de tomber amoureuse de toi »! Dans le genre super flou on pouvait pas faire mieux.

Plus tard dans la nuit, je me suis dit que la meilleure solution serait sûrement de profiter qu'elle dorme pour m'enfuir loin avec ma voiture et de ne plus jamais revoir Rachel. Mais j'étais bien incapable de conduire et encore plus incapable de ne plus jamais voir la brune.

Juste avant de m'endormir, quand le jour commençait à se lever, j'avais décider, dans un élan de courage extraordinaire, de faire comme si j'avais oublié cet aveu.

Après tout, il était fort probable que Rachel ne s'en souvienne pas alors je vois pas pourquoi elle serait la seule à être tranquille. Ma décision était prise, demain, je nierai tout en bloc. Point final.

J'avais donc pu m'endormir, bercée par les légers ronflements de mon amie que ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver adorable.

« Aïeuh ! »

Je ressentis une douleur dans mon bras et une vague de froid parcourue tout mon corps. Rachel c'était levée, permettant à mon sang d'irriguer mon bras à nouveau et me provoquant des crampes relativement douloureuse.

Je frissonnai, j'étais bien réveillée et le contact de la brune me manquait déjà.

J'ouvris les yeux pour me renseigner sur ce qui faisait que Rachel se Plaigne autant mais je n'eus même pas à le lui demander car dès que la lumière du jours passa mes paupières, je ne pu m'empêcher de geindre à mon tour.

« Ouch!

-Je ne boirai plus jamais d'alcool de ma vie! Jura Rachel

-Moi non pluuuuus! » Lui répondis-je

Et subitement, ce fût mes tympans qui parurent exploser. Quel était l'abruti qui s'amusait à mettre sa musique à fond à cette heure, je m' aperçu que je ne savais d'ailleurs pas quelle heure il pouvait être.

« T'as pas bientôt fini avec ta musique espèce de conn...

-Quinn, c'est ton portable qui sonne... »

Effectivement, c'était mon portable qui sonnait...

Je saisis l'appareil et vis s'afficher le nom de mon amie.

Je décrochai.

« Allo?

-Oui bonjour monsieur est-ce que je pourrais parler à Quinn s'il vous plait? De la part de Santana Lop...

-C' est moi San...soupirais-je

-Q! J'ai cru que tu avais passé la nuit avec un bel inconnu! Como esta la paella?»

[ N/A: Alors la je tiens à m'excuser quand je vais faire parler Santana parce que j'aime bien quand elle parle espagnol mais moi j'ai arrêté en 4ème et du coup je lui fais dire des mots espagnols sans queue ni tête... chers lecteurs vous allez devoir faire appel à votre imagination pour l'imaginer en train de vraiment parler espagnol... Excusez moi encore du dérangement! Vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture...]

Rachel me fit de grand signe pour m'indiquer qu'elle allait soit chez le dentiste, soit se laver les dents. J'optai pour la solution n°2. J'opinai pour lui montrer que j'avais saisit. Elle sortit de la tente.

Je me raclais la gorge pour tenter de retrouver une voir un peu plus normal.

« Ça va super et toi?

-Alors on a fait la fête avec Porcelaine et Cyrano? »

Santana était au courant du voyage que nous devions faire Kurt, Rachel et moi mais n'avait pas été informée du changement de programme.

« Pas du tout!

-Arrête ton char, je peux sentir ton haleine de lendemain de cuite d'ici! »

Je soufflai dans ma paume pour voir ce que ça donnait et me retins de grimacer et avouai:

« Bon ok... on a peut-être un peu forcé sur la tequila...

-Cervesas de chipolatas! S'exclama la latina. Et je peux savoir qui de vous trois était la plus bourrée?

-Et bien... Pour tout te dire, Kurt n'est pas avec là...Confessai-je

-Tu veux dire que tu es toute seule avec Berry depuis hier? Tu veux que je t'aide à enterrer le corps? »

Je me mis à rire, ce qui provoqua une douleur lancinante entre mes tempes.

« Arrête de me faire rire San! Tout se passe très bien!

-Bon alors si vous ne vous êtes pas entretuée, vous-vous êtes sûrement sautez dessus. Affirma Santana.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vis le grand amour avec Brit qu'il faut t'imaginer que tout le monde fait pareil! La rembarrai-je.

-Le gnome et toi n'êtes pas tout le monde! Et mon Gaydar ne s'est jamais trompé! »

Je me sentais maintenant très mal à l'aise et mon amie le sentit aussitôt.

« Q? Tu n'aurai pas quelque chose à me dire? »

Mais comment faisait-elle pour pressentir qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Rachel alors que moi même j'étais à peine au courant.

« Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler! Répondis-je.

-Dominos! Vous l'avez fait! Hurla Santana. Brit! ramène tes fesses!

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ramènes tout au sexe?

-Quoi alors? Me demanda-t-elle fébrilement

-Eh bien... Peut-être que Rachel aurait mentionner le fait qu'elle **croyait **être **en train** de tomber amoureuse de moi... »

_Fuck_! Moi qui m'étais jurer de ne plus jamais parler, j'étais en train de tout balancer à Santana. En même temps , je n'avais jamais réussi à lui cacher quoi que ce soit...

J'entendis Brittany lui réclamer le téléphone et Santana lui céder dans un « Ok mais tu mets le haut-parleur ! »

« C'est quel bouton?...ah voilà ! Allo Q?

-Salut Brit...

-Alors comme ça Rachel t'as enfin déclaré sa flamme?

-Comment ça déjà?Lui demandai-je surprise

-Quinn! Même Lord T se doutait de quelque chose! D'ailleurs, je crois bien que Rachel et toi êtes les seules ne pas être au cou...

-Il faut que je raccroche! Lui dis-je tout bas »

En effet, Rachel était revenue essayait d'ouvrir la tente.

« Ok San! Pas de problème! On se va se boire un verre ce soir à Lima! Bisous à Brit! » Et je raccrochais.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions de nouveau sur la route. J'avais bu plusieurs café et me sentais bien mieux! Le barman s'était proposé pour plier notre tente et nous lui en étions extrêmement reconnaissante.

Le trajet se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce que Rachel me demande:

« Dis-moi Quinn, j'ai pas dit ou fait n'importe quoi hier soir? Parce que je sais que quand j'ai bu, je suis un peu ingérable...

-Oh tu sais, je ne me souviens plus trop bien non plus » lui répondis-je tout en enclenchant les essuie-glaces. Il commençait à pleuvoir.

-Tu es sûre que je n'ai rien dit qui pourrait être un peu gênant? »

Je la regardai un peu troublée. Était-il possible que se souvienne de ce qu'elle m'avait dit avant de s'endormir?

Il pleuvait de plus en plus.

Fidèle à mon plan, je fis l'innocente.

« La dernière chose dont je me souviennes c'est que tu parlais aux arbres...Après c'est le trou noir.

-Alors tu ne souviens pas quand je t'ai dis que...

-Ooooh bon sang dis- je en freinant soudainement. »

Rachel regarda la route, paniquée.

« Quoi? On a écrasé quelqu'un?

-Mais non! Je crois qu'un pneu à éclater... »La rassurai-je

Je me garais sur le bord de la route et descendis de la voiture, la pluie imprégnant immédiatement ma chemise et mon jeans. J' ouvris le coffre a la recherche de la roue de secours.

« Quand est-ce que que tu vas te décider Quinn?

-Laisse-moi une minutes tu veux! Je trouve pas de quoi réparer...

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle bon sang! » s'énerva-elle

Elle me saisit violemment pas les épaules pour me forcer à me détourner du coffre.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème? » lui demandais-je

Elle était déjà trempée et me regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Mon problème? Ce n'est pas moi qui fait comme si je ne me souvenais pas que je t'ai dit hier soir que j'étais surement amoureuse de toi alors que je t'ai entendu en parler avec Britanny pas plus tard que ce matin! »

Oh _fuck_! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il était en train se passer mais en tout cas ça se passait.

« Alors déjà, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit! Tu as dit que tu **croyais **être **en train** de tomber amoureuse de moi et ensuite ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait semblant de dormir juste après!

-AHAH! Tu vois que tu t'en souviens! Grosse menteuse! »

Je m'approchais d'elle en la pointant du doigt

« Traite-moi encore une fois de menteuse Berry et je... »

Elle me saisit pas le col de ma chemise et me demanda d'un ton de défi:

« Et tu quoi Fabray?

-Et je... Et je … »

Elle me fixait et moi je n'arrivais à finir ma phrase.

Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas besoin de le faire car l'instant d'après? Rachel avait collé ses lèvres aux miennes.

**Voilà! Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews ca m'a fait très plaisir!**

**Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin mes coquinous!**

**Qffan**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 7! J'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire...mais j'y suis arrivée!**

**Je penses que l'histoire va bientôt se terminer ( dans un ou deux chapitre) alors n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous aimeriez la voir se finir!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7

Les lèvres de Rachel Berry sont sur les miennes...

Quel est le délai, après qu'on ai commencer à vous embrasser, pour pouvoir prétendre ne pas vouloir répondre à ce baiser?

Une seconde?

L'effet de surprise peut jouer en ma faveur, une seconde et je rompt le contact et je pourrais faire comme si tout ça ne me tentait pas plus que ça. Je pourrais toujours faire la fille choquée qu'on l'embrasse comme ça, sans même lui demander son avis.

Mais la seconde est passé et moi je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Les yeux ouverts de surprise, le doigt toujours pointé dans le but de... de quoi d'ailleurs? Ah oui! Dans le but de menacer Rachel. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir très bien fonctionner, elle ne semble pas se sentir menacée du tout...

Deux secondes. Je peux encore tout arrêter. Mais je suis totalement paralysée.

Non. J'ai déjà été paralysée. Je me souviens de la sensation que cela procure de ne plus ressentir son corps.

Hors je perçois la douceur des lèvres de Rachel. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau. J'ai conscience de ses poings qui enserrent ma chemise et qui me tirent davantage vers elle pour me faire réagir.

Trois secondes. Là, ça va devenir très suspect si je ne fait rien du tout.

Mon bras retombe le long de mon flanc. Ouah! Ça c'est de l'action Quinn! Bravo!

Quatre secondes. La pluie, qui continue tranquillement de tomber comme si de rien n'était, a totalement imbibé mes vêtements. Cependant, les frissons qui me parcourent ne sont pas dus au liquide froid qui coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Soudain, plus rien. Rachel, sans pour autant me lâcher, a reculer son visage de quelques centimètres et semble essayer de comprendre mon absence totale de réaction.

Elle me jauge du regard. Ses yeux me supplient.

« Quinn, dis quelque chose s'il te plait! »

Je reste quelques instants à réfléchir à ce qu'elle voudrait bien que je lui dises.

Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien dire de sensé après ça de toute façon?

Alors je dis:

« Il faut que je change la roue.

-Il faut que tu changes la roue? Répète-t-elle, surprise.

-Oui elle est crevée, alors il faut la changer. » lui répondis-je d'un ton monotone.

La déception que je lus dans son regard aurait pu me faire pleurer si j'avais été capable de ressentir quoi que soit en cet instant.

Elle me lâcha et recula d'un pas.

« Dans ce cas, je vais t'attendre dans la voiture ... » Dit-elle en dirigeant vers sa portière encore ouverte.

Son siège allait être tout mouillé. Ça mettrait des jours à sécher et je vous raconte pas l'odeur...

Ma réflexion passionnante sur les sièges de voiture fut interrompue par un bruit bizarre.

Rachel s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin, la main plaquée contre sa bouge, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Elle pleurait.

J'avais l'esprit complément anesthésié.

Pourquoi Rachel pleurait-elle? Ce n'était si horrible que ça de devoir changer une roue. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de se mettre dans tout ses états pour un oui ou pour un non. Il lui manquait vraiment une case...

Soudain, l'électrochoc.

La pluie.

Le Baiser.

Mon absence de réaction.

Rachel pleurait à cause de moi. Et moi, je n'étais qu'une imbécile. Je la faisais encore souffrir. Elle s'attendait à ce que je réponde au baiser et moi comme d'habitude, je l'avais déçue.

Je serrai les poings. Pas cette fois.

Je la rejoignais en quelques enjambées, tirais sur sa main libre pour qu'elle me fasse face.

Elle me regarda avec détresse, des larmes rendues invisibles par la pluie coulaient sur joues. Je me penchais pour les embrasser.

« Ne pleurs pas à cause de moi...» chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

-Mais Quinn, tu ne comprends pas...

-Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. » La coupai-je en m'emparant de ses lèvres.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on agissait sans réfléchir. On est tranquillement en train de changer un pneu et l'instant d'après, on se retrouve en train d'embrasser Rachel Berry.

J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être sans arrêt en contrôle de mes émotions, de mes sentiments, de ma manière d'agir que, pour une fois que je laissais une chance à mon impulsivité, je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation...En train d'embrasser Rachel Berry. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais en rire ou en pleurer.

Les lèvres de Rachel se mirent imperceptiblement en mouvement, comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Je réagis lentement à cette initiative. Histoire de lui montrer que, cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas en mode zombie.

Une des mains de Rachel vint se placer sur ma nuque pendant que l'autre enlaçait ma taille pour resserrer notre étreinte.

Le baiser prit d'avantage d'ampleur devenant plus pressé. Voulant avoir la brune encore plus près de moi, je la fis se reculer lentement jusqu'à plaquer son corps contre la voiture.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il fallait absolument que nous soyons les plus proches possible.

Rachel se mit à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement. Il m'en fallait plus! Plus de Rachel. Mes mains descendaient jusqu'à son cou puis jusqu'à ses …

POUET POUET

« TROP SEX LES FILLES! »

Je me reculai subitement de plusieurs pas et regardai la voiture qui nous avait klaxonnée. Une bande d'adolescents avaient passé leurs tête par la fenêtre et nous faisait des gestes obscènes en riant grassement.

Rachel était toujours adossée à la portière je lui demandai , légèrement essoufflée:

« c'était quoi ça?

-Une bande de primates?

-Mais non, pas ça...Juste avant? »M'impatientai-je

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre avec un sourire:

« Quinn, tu as dû fréquenter un peu trop ton club d'abstinence... mais si tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ce qu'est un baiser alors je dirais que c'est un mouvement qui consiste à toucher une personne avec ses lèvres. Il peut s'agir d'un comportement social affectueux ou …

-Ne te moque pas de moi Rachel ! »

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

L'état second dans lequel j'avais été pendant quelques minutes était à présent remplacer par quelque chose que je connaissais que trop bien.

Mon attitude pouvait changer du tout au tout lorsque je perdais le contrôle d'une situation. Tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin.

Tout ça s'était de sa faute, c'est elle qui s'était mis à me faire des déclarations d'amour, à m'embrasser à me faire ressentir tout ça! Je suis presque sûre que c'est elle qui avait trafiquée la roue pour qu'elle crève! Un plan machiavélique, voilà ce que c'était! Rien d'autre!

Il fallait vraiment que je me casse d'ici.

Sans plus d'explication, je me dirigeai vers le coffre et recommençai à fouiller. Rien, pas de roue de secours. J'étais prise au piège.

« Putain! Fait chier!

-Quinn? Tu es sûre ça va? S'inquiéta Rachel

-Que ça va? QUE CA VA? Mais on a pas de roue de secours! » Lui répondis-je, hystérique

Elle avait un air paniqué maintenant. Tu m'étonnes! Bloqué ici, sans roue de secours.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute Berry! Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça?

-Fait exprès? Répéta-t-elle avec incompréhension

-Mais oui! Je vois clair dans ton jeu! Ohhh tiens, si on réservait un mobilhome et qu' on finisse dans une tente? Et si on passait la soirée à boire et qu'après tu me dises des trucs sans queue ni tête juste avant de t'endormir? Et si tu me crevais un pneu pour pouvoir m'embrasser sous la pluie? HaHA! Tu m'auras pas comme ça!

-Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur...

Elle était trempé, ses cheveux collés le long de son visage, son maquillage coulant sous ses yeux. Pathétique... Elle allait attraper froid et me mettre ça sur le dos.

« Rentre dans la voiture, tu es trempée!

-Mais Quinn...

-Dans la voiture! Tout de suite! »

Mon ton autoritaire ne laissait pas de place à ses contestations. Elle baissa les épaules résignée s'assit dans la voiture et claqua la porte.

Réfléchissons. Nous étions à une heure de route de Lima. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche et composais le numéro de Santana.

« Pronto de la casa! Répondit-elle au bout de deux sonnerie. Tu en es où avec la diva des bacs à sable?

-Tais-toi! Viens nous chercher tout de suite!

-Changes de ton avec moi patatas! Explique-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Rachel a crevé les roues de ma voiture pour me forcer à l'embrasser! Lui expliquai-je en tentant de retrouver mon calme.

-...Q...Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, tu t'en rends compte? Briiiiit! Quinn et Rachel se sont embrassée!

-Santana... viens me chercher, c'est tout! » lui demandais-je avant de raccrocher.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me rappelait.

« Tu sais, si tu me dis où vous êtes, ça risque de me prendre beaucoup moins de temps pour venir... »

Pas faux... Je lui indiquais à peu près l'endroit où nous étions tombée en panne.

Maintenant, j'avais le choix entre passer une heure sous la pluie ou passer une heure dans la voiture avec Rachel.

J'optai pour la première solution.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'étais morte de froid. Rachel ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Arrête ta comédie Quinn! Rentre dans la voiture! Je te promets de ne pas te sauter dessus! Dit-elle en riant à moitié.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle...

-Tu es ridicule! Regarde-toi! »

C'est vrai que j'en menais pas large, grelotante sous ce déluge. Je pensai au chauffage dans la voiture et frissonnai de plus belle. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

J'entrai donc dans le véhicule.

« Pas un mot Rachel »

La brune leva les yeux au plafond, résignée.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « pas un mot »?

-Alors ça va se finir comme ça? On ne va plus jamais se parler tout ça parce que tu m'as embrassée?

-C'est toi qui a commencé! Répliquai-je. Moi je voulais juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part! C'est vrai que c'est très courant de rouler des pelles au gens pour les consoler! »

Elle avait raison. Mais je ne voulais pas encore me l'avouer. Tout ça c'était juste...trop.

Trop d'information à traiter d'un coup.

Depuis deux jours, des sentiments que je ne pensais pas exister c'étaient imposés à moi et lorsque nous nous étions embrassées, j'avais tout simplement pété les plombs.

« Bon Ok... admettais-je. J'ai peut-être été un peu excessive dans ma manière de réagir...

-Un peu excessive...tout à fait l'expression qui convient...tu m'as juste accusée d'avoir moi-même crevé ce pneu...railla-t-elle

-D'accord, j'admets qu'il s'est sûrement abimé tout seul...concédais-je.

-Bien! On avance! Est-ce qu'on peut parler de tout ça entre personnes saines d'esprit maintenant?

-Non! On ne peut pas parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois penser de tout ça! C'est pour ça que je te demande de te taire et de me laisser réfléchir tranquillement. Merci!

-Mais Quinn...

-Rachel, je sais qu'il est très difficile pour toi de rester silencieuse plus de 30 secondes mais si tu ne veux pas que je remette à disjoncter. Alors tu ferais bien de te taire tout de suite! La prévenais-je

-Très bien! Je me tais! Mais saches que je peux très bien ne pas parler pendant longtemps! Après tout si je veux préserver ma voix, il y a bien des moments où je dois...

-Rachel! »

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que je suis pas très sereine sur ce chapitre...**

**Des bisous! **

**Qffan**


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Attendre Santana fut un des pires moments de ma vie. Peut-être pas le pire car j'avais quand même vécu, entre autres, un accident de voiture et un accouchement mais je le plaçais facilement dans le « top 3 ».

Rachel avait respecté ma demande de silence ,bien que cela avait eu l'air de lui couter de devoir rester ainsi sans parler.

A plusieurs reprise, je l'avais vu ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler mais elle s' était à chaque fois ravisée en croisant mon regard noir.

J'avais mis le chauffage de la voiture à fond mais j'étais tellement trempée que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de greloter.

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Frigorifiée, bloquée dans une voiture avec celle qui avait été, à tour de rôle, ma rivale, puis mon amie et maintenant...Je ne savais même plus comment considéré Rachel.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face et que j'admette que depuis deux jours, les pensées que je nourrissais pour la brune n'avais pas toujours été des plus platoniques.

Et puis il y avait eu ces baisers.

Enfin, le premier ne comptait pas vraiment mais il était important car c'était Rachel qui l'avait provoquer. Je me demandais si l'envie de m'embrasser lui avait souvent traversé l'esprit ou si ça n'avait été qu'un acte impulsive. Impossible à savoir pour l'instant étant donner que je me refusais pour l'instant de lui parler. De toute façon, avoir la réponse à cette question ne m'aurait pas plus avancée.

Quant au deuxième baiser...je me demande comment cela aurait pu finir si nous n'avions pas été interrompu. Cette réflexion provoqua une vague de chaleur soudaine dans ton mon corps.

Je n'avais pas embrassé beaucoup de garçons différents mais j'avais quand même une expérience de la chose. Embrasser Rachel avait remis en question toute mes certitudes sur la question.

Embrasser Finn, Puck ou Sam n'avait rien de désagréable mais avec la brune ça avait été plus instinctif, viscéral.

L'idée embrasser une fille ne m'avait jamais dérangée mais je voyais plus ça comme une expérience à tenter un jours, par curiosité.

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait avec Rachel Berry.

Le problème était bien là.

Certes, Rachel était une fille mais elle était surtout Rachel bon sang!

Cette insupportable adolescente à l' égo susmentionnée qui parlait beaucoup trop, de choses pas souvent intéressantes.

Il n'empêche que je l'avais embrassée. J'aurai pu ne rien faire, la laisser pleurer. Elle aurait comprit que je n'étais pas tentée plus que ça et tout ce serait arrêté là.

Sur le moment, ça m'avait semblé d'une logique imparable. Rachel pleure parce que moi pas embrassé Rachel. Du coup moi embrassé Rachel et Rachel pleure plus. Logique.

J'avais la même impression que lorsqu'on se réveille avec un gros rhume et qu'on pense avec nostalgie à la veille quand on était encore en bonne santé, que tout allait bien.

Bref, Santana avait enfin fini par arriver et à mon grand soulagement, Brittany était là aussi.

La blonde avait cette qualité d'avoir les sujets de conversation les plus originaux que je connaisse. Une bonne manière d'empêcher Santana de poser des questions indiscrètes.

Je chargeai ma valise et m'asseyais sur la banquette arrière. Dans le rétroviseur, un de ses sourcil relevé, Santana me lança un regard où l'on pouvait lire de l'amusement mais aussi de l'interrogation.

« Pas envie d'en parler...bougonnais-je

-Ok Fajitas mais il va falloir m'expliquer à un moment ou un autre pourquoi tu ressemble à une vieille serpillère! »

Rachel s'installa à son tour et claqua la portière avec force.

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la voiture.

« Je vous ai pas raconter la dernière lubie de Lord Tubbington »s'exclama Brittany

….

Une fois arrivée à Lima, Rachel se fit déposé en première.

En quittant la voiture, elle eu l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je tournai obstinément la tête pour lui montrer que je n'étais toujours pas disposer à avoir quelque conversation que ce soit.

Le regard qu'elle me lança en disait long sur sa déception.

Encore et toujours, je la décevais.

Durant le trajet pour me ramener chez moi, Santana, n'y tenant plus me demanda:

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin pouvoir me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Berry? Parce que je t'avoues que ça reste très flou pour l'instant. Tu m'annonce qu'elle t'as dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, puis qu'elle a crevé les pneus de ta voiture pour pouvoir t'embrasser... Tu n'a jamais été très loquace sur tout ce qu'il se passait dans ta vie et j'ai toujours su lire entre les lignes pour deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ta petite tête blonde. Mais là, je dois bien avouer que je suis suis complément paumé!

-San, laisse Quinn tranquille, elle t'en parlera quand elle saura quoi te dire. » Intervint Brittany

Décidément, la blonde me comprenait plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

« Quand elle saura quoi me dire? S'énerva Santana. Elle est juste trop lâche pour avouer qu'elle se ferait bien Berry! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliquer là dedans! Zorro de la playa!

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Lopez! M'exclamais-je, prête à sortir de mes gongs

-Bien sûr, je ne sais pas ce dont je parle! Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vécu! »

Sa voix s'était cassée.

Nous étions arrivées. Elle gara la voiture devant ma maison. Je m'empressai de récupérer mes bagages.

Alors que je m'avançais dans l'allée, la latina me lança:

« Tu peux la surmonter, cette peur de te dévoiler...Et une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu ne te souviendra même plus qu'elle a existé. »

Je ralentis mon pas cherchant quelque chose d'aussi profond à lui rétorquer. Encore une fois je me trouvais sans voix.

Toute cette histoire prenait une ampleur qui commençait à juste un peu m'inquiéter.

Lorsque je franchis le seuil, ma mère ma mère me regarda d'un air apeuré.

« Prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me faite pas de mal!

-Maman c'est moi... »dis-je avec lassitude

Je devais vraiment avoir une apparence lamentable car ma mère cligna plusieurs des yeux et s'excusa:

« Quinnie, c'est toi! J'ai cru que tu étais une junkie à la recherche d'argent pour se payer sa dose!

-Ça fait toujours plaisir...On a eu quelques ennuis sur la route...Je vais prendre une douche et on discute après, ok » lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Une douche bien chaude!

Voilà ce qu'il me fallait pour me remettre les idées en place.

Demain j'irai voir Rachel et lui dirai que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme mal entendu. Qu'on reprendrait notre relation comme avant que tout parte en cacahuète et qu'on ne se formaliserait pas de ces ridicules baisers.

C'était sans compter la surprise qui m'attendait dans ma chambre. Une Rachel Berry, dans le même état que celui dans lequel elle m'avait quitté.

« Je suis venue directement ici. Ta mère m'a laissé entrer. Elle semblait ravie de faire _enfin_ ma connaissance, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas laisser la situation s'envenimer d'avantage »

Je restais interdite à sa présence dans ma chambre, ici, assise sur mon lit.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

« Parle-moi Quinn...me supplia-t-elle.

-Je veux qu'on soit amie Rachel, je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas te décevoir...

-Ça ne m'intéresse plus d'être ton amie, plus maintenant. Pas après tout ça. » M'avoua-t-elle

Elle était maintenant très, très près de moi, mes pensées recommencèrent à ne plus être cohérente avec mon discours.

Elle se colla à moi et me murmura:

« Tu n'as qu'un mot a dire pour que tout s'arrête... »

Encore une énigme! Y avait-il un mot de passe top secret dont on aurait oublié de m'informer?

Mais puisque je ne disais rien, elle cella nos lèvres. Ça commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude.

Malgré toute la résistance dont ma raison faisait preuve, je ne puis m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser.

Aussi agréable que cela pouvait être, je brisai notre étreinte. Je restai cependant contre elle. Lui murmurant:

« Rach...je ne peux pas... Pas encore. Laisse moi un peu de temps s'il te plait!

-Ok! Soupira-t-elle. Mais en attendant que tu veuilles bien me parler, on peux faire ce genre de chose? »

Et sans attendre, elle m'embrassa avec empressement. Encore une fois je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher ses lèvres un peu plus.

« Non! Justement! Si on fait ça je peux pas réfléchir correctement! La grondai-je

Je me séparai d'elle, à regret. Mais c'était pour son bien. Je ne pouvais pas lui accorder quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas encore comprendre.

« Très bien... Tu me préviendras quand tu sauras ce que tu veux, s'impatienta-telle. Avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je m'habillai avec hâte. Il fallait que je me change les idées.

Mon portable m'indiqua que j'avais un nouveau SMS.

**J'ai laissé mon Ipod sur ton lit, il n'y a qu'une chanson dessus, tu pourrais l' écouter...**

**En espérant que ça t'aide à réfléchir.**

**Rachel**

Je sortis de la maison en indiquant à ma mère que je me rendais au Breadstix.

Mais où était passer ma voiture?

…

Ah oui c'est vrai! Je me dirigeai donc à pied vers le café.

Je calai les écouteur de Rachel sur mes oreilles et écoutai l'unique chanson présente sur l'appareil.

**When the night has come**  
_Quand la nuit arrive_  
**And the land is dark**  
_Et que le sol est sombre_  
**And the moon is the only light we see**  
_Et que la lune est la seule lumière que nous voyons_  
**No, I won't be afraid**  
_Non, je n'aurai pas peur_  
**Oh, I won't be afraid**  
_Oh, je n'aurai pas peur_  
**Just as long as you stand**  
_Tant que tu restes_  
**Stand by me**  
_Tu restes contre moi_

**So darling, darling**  
_Alors chérie, chérie_  
**Stand by me**  
_Reste contre moi_  
**Oh, stand by me**  
_Oh, reste contre moi_  
**Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me**  
_Oh, reste, reste contre moi, reste contre moi_

**If the sky that we look upon**  
_Si le ciel que nous regardons d'en bas_  
**Should tumble and fall**  
_Pouvait dégringoler et tomber_  
**Or the mountains should crumble in the sea**  
_Ou si les montagnes pouvaient s'écrouler dans la mer_  
**I won't cry, I won't cry**  
_Je ne pleurerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas_  
**No, I won't shed a tear**  
_Non, je ne verserai pas une larme_  
**Just as long as you stand**  
_Tant que tu restes_  
**Stand by me**  
_Tu restes contre moi_

**Whenever you're in trouble**  
_A chaque fois que tu es malheureuse_  
**Won't you stand by me, oh stand by me**  
_Pourquoi ne resterai-tu pas contre moi, oh reste contre moi_

Je m'étais assise directement au comptoir du bar et commendai une tequila sans refléchir.

Après tout, cet alcool me réussissait tellement bien ce moment...

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller maman Fabray! »

Il ne manquait plus que ça...

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça Puck? Répliquais-je en me retournant vers mon ami à crête.

-La dernier fois que je t'ai vu boire, c'était du panaché et juste après je t'ai mise enceinte...plaisanta-t-il.

-Ça se voit que tu n'est jamais venu me voir à Yale!

-La reine de glace se serait-elle décoincée!s'exclama-t-il

-Si seulement tu savais! »

Puck s'installa à mes cotés et après quelques verres, il était résolu à me faire cracher le morceau sur la raison pour laquelle je me trouvais seule au Breadstix, à boire de la Tequila toute seule.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'interrogatoire, je lui lâchai:

« Je crois que j'aime Rachel...

-Rachel...Rachel... Rachel Berry?!

-Tu connais d'autre Rachel? M'impatientai-je

-Et ça veut dire quoi « je crois »?

-Ça veut dire que ca fait trois qu'on s'embrasse et que... »

Puck me regardait avec attention et finit ma phrase:

« Tu ne sais plus dans quel équipe tu joue!

-...oui c'est un peu ça... « avouai-je

Il sembla réfléchir et lança:

« Embrasse-moi!

-Quoi! Mais non!

-Mais si! Tu verras bien si ça te chatouille comme avec Rachel et tu seras fixée! »

Je réfléchis un instant. Après tout ce n'était pas plus stupide que tout ce que j'avais pu faire ces deux dernier jours.

J'acquiesçai et Puck m'embrassa avec fougue.

Mon rire rompit le baiser.

« C'était si bien que ça? Alors?

-Non Puck, ça ne m'a rien fait du tout...

-Merci du compliment... se vexa-t-il.

-Non... tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire! »

Cependant, il ne m'écoutait plus. Il fixait un point à l'entrée du restaurant par dessus mon épaule.

Je me retournai, intriguée et vis Rachel, l'air profondément choquée.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là? Lui demandai-je paniquée

-Depuis assez longtemps... »

**voili voulou!**

**On approche de la fin les amis!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et Rdv au prochaine et dernier Chapitre!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Petites réponses aux reviews "anonymes"**

**Natsushizu: fini le suspense, voici le dernier chapitre! bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!**

**anaiiis2: Merci de m'avoir lu! bonne lecture du dernier chapitre!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaites un bon chapitre 9!**

Bien sûr... Rachel avait choisi pile le moment où j'embrassais Puck pour débarquer...

Et puis que faisait-elle ici ? Il fallait qu'elle arrête de me suivre partout! Cependant ça ne m'étonnait pas. Rachel avait toujours eu un coté un peu psychopathe.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

Puck vola à mon secours.

« Mon bébé juif! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, on s'est pas vu depuis Mathusalem ! Alors New-York, c'est comment? »

Lamentable tentative.

Premièrement, la dernière fois que j'avais entendu cette expression, c'était dans la bouche de mon arrière grand-mère. Deuxièmement sa question était complément hors de propos dans la situation actuelle.

Rachel semblait penser la même chose car elle ne donna même pas la peine de lui répondre et continuait de me fixer.

Son expression choquée était devenue incompréhensive.

J'aurai aimé lui expliquer que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade. Que ce baiser avec Puck ne signifiait rien. Ou plutôt qu'il signifiait tout.

Il n'y avait pas eu de papillons, pas de feux d'artifices, pas d'arrêt cardiaque. Rien.

Rien à voir avec ce que j'avais ressentit avec Rachel en fait.

Inconsciemment, je souris à cette idée, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à la brune. Mais alors pas du tout.

Elle me dit d'un ton sec en s'avançant vers moi:

« Je savais que tu étais un peu tordu Quinn, mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu pourrais atteindre un tel niveau de cruauté! »

Elle était, à présent, juste devant moi et elle tremblait de colère.

« Alors c'était quoi ton plan cette fois-ci? Cracha-t-elle. Me faire avoir des sentiments pour toi pour après me briser le cœur? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes vous remis ensemble? Jusqu'où serais-tu allée si je ne vous avais pas surpris? »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, à lui expliquer à quel point elle était à côté de la plaque mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

« Ne t'avises même pas de m'adresser la parole! Tu entends? M'ordonna -t-elle, la voix cassée par la fureur. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, te parler ni même entendre parler de toi! »

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par la gifle monumentale qu'elle m'assena.

J'étais tellement sonnée que je ne fit pas un geste lorsqu'elle tourna les talons et sortit comme une furie.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Rachel fut capable d'un tel geste. Surtout que, pour une fois, je ne le méritais pas.

« Trop sexy... »Murmura Puck autant sous le choc que moi.

Je me tournai vers lui et le giflai à mon tour.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire espèce d'obsédé? M'énervai-je. Tu auras pu dire quelque chose !

-Non mais ça va pas la tête! J'ai rien à voir dans vos histoires moi! Toujours à rejeter la faute sur les autres à ce que je vois!

-Mais tout est de ta faute! C'est toi qui a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on s'embrasse pour que je puisses comparer! L'accusai-je

-Hé oh! Je voulais t'aider moi, c'est tout! D'ailleurs tu avais l'air plutôt fixée avant Myke Tyson débarque non? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il avait raison bien sûr. Je venais de réaliser que Rachel était la personne qu'il me fallait, MA personne.

Maintenant qu'elle était partie, je réalisais à quel point j'avais été stupide de me voiler la face aussi longtemps.

Si j'avais été un peu plus courageuse, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Santana avait raison, j'avais peur. Peur de m'ouvrir, d'être vulnérable, de laisser à Rachel la possibilité de faire de moi ce que bon lui semblait. Peur d'être heureuse.

Je savais pourtant pertinemment que la brune aurait été incapable de me faire le moindre mal. De nous deux j'avais toujours été la seule à faire souffrir l'autre. Je l'avais malmenée à tant de reprise qu'à présent, elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en moi. Tout ça à cause d'un malentendu...

Le résultat était là, Rachel ne voulais plus jamais me voir. Cette constatation me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue, mille fois plus puissant que la gifle que je venais de recevoir.

Mes jambes se mirent à flageoler à un point que je dus m'assoir. Le désespoir qui m'habitait me donnait la nausée.

« Quinn, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es toute pâle? Bon excepté ta joue... mais bon avec la mandale que tu viens de recevoir... »

Je le regardai sans vraiment le voir et fis la seule chose dont j'étais encore capable, je fondis en larmes.

…...

« De que de la maňana? Berry l'a baffée?! Elle commence à me plaire la petite!»s'exclama Santana.

Étant donné que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, Puck avait décidé de me ramener chez moi et d'appeler Santana et Brittany à la rescousse.

Il venait de finir de leurs raconter la scène au Breadstix et, apparemment, Santana n'en croyait pas ses « oreillas ».

« Remarque, elle n'a pas dus sentir grand chose...Berry à la force d'un bébé moustique. Continua-t-elle.

-Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là, Rachel s'excitait toute seule et d'un coup BAM! J'ai reçu pas mal de claques dans ma vie mais, crois-moi, celle-ci je aurais pas aimé me la prendre! » Grimaça Puck.

Pendant qu'il était en plein débat sur les pires gifles données ou reçues, Brittany vint me rejoindre sur le lit où j'étais affalée, la tête dans l'oreiller. J'avais arrêté de pleurer et me trouvais à présent dans un état catatonique.

« Q? Est-ce que tu es en train de te transformer en statut comme dans le monde de Narnia? Ça me rendrait vraiment triste par que les statuts ne sont vraiment pas des personnes très intéressantes...

-mmmmmff encore mmmmmfff mfffmfm... lui répondis-je

-Si tu parles dans ton oreiller, je vais rien comprendre à ce que tu dis... »remarqua-t-elle

Je relevais légèrement la tête et répétait:

« Je préfèrerais encore me transformer en statut... au moins je n'aurais plus à... »

Mes lamentations furent interrompues par un coussin lancé à pleine vitesse. Je lançais un regard noir à la fautive.

« Vamos de la noche! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de pleurnicher! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas récupérer ta naine!

-Mais San! Elle ne veut plus me parler... me défendis-je

-_Mais San! _Gnagnagna! Non mais tu t'es vu! Arrête de faire ta loque et réfléchit un peu! Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'aller la voir et de lui expliquer la situation! Faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ça! » s'énerva Santana.

Elle n'avait pas tord. Rachel était, certes, très en colère contre moi mais si j'arrivais à lui parler, je pourrais arranger les choses.

Je me redressais et déclamais-je:

« Tu as raison! Je vais aller voir Rachel chez elle et je la forcerais à m'écouter! Même s'il faut que je la ligote! Puck, donne-moi les clés de ton camion!

-Je peux venir? Juste pour regarder? Supplia le garçon

-Noah!

-Ok... capitula-t-il en me tendant ses clés. Par contre, tu devrais te débarrasser du mouchoir qui est collé dans tes cheveux parce que ça, c'est pas sex...

…...

Autant en partant de chez moi, j'étais résolue et motivée, autant une fois devant la porte des Berry, je n'en menais pas large.

Comment allais-je m'y prendre? Rachel avait sûrement prévenu ses pères de ne pas me laisser entrer. Je pourrais peut-être escalader jusqu'à sa chambre? Non à l'heure qu'il était j'allais alerter les voisin et me faire embarquer par la police.

Je saisis un caillou qui trainait sur le sol, le lançait sur une fenêtre au premier étage et attendis. Pas de réaction. Je renouvelais l'opération. Toujours rien... Je commençai à perdre patience. J'attrapai une pierre plus grosse bien décider à briser la vitre s'il le fallait quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les pères de Rachel, tous deux en robes de chambre et l'air ensommeillé.

« Quinn...Rachel avait prévenu que tu passerais. Un petit conseil, quand tu jètes des cailloux pour réveiller quelqu'un, vérifie d'abord que ça ne soit pas la chambre de ses parents... » me conseilla Hiram.

L'explication était donc là! Décidément, ce n'était pas ma journée...

« Je suis désolé Monsieur et Monsieur Berry mais il faut absolument que je parles à Rachel, je ne partirais pas avant de l'avoir vu!

-Elle avait dit que tu dirais un truc comme ça. Nous ne te répèterons pas ce qu'elle nous a demander de répondre car nous sommes des gentlemen mais visiblement, elle est très très fâchée après toi...me dit Leroy d'un air soupçonneux

-C'est justement pour ça que je suis là! Écoutez...Je crois...Non, je suis persuadée que j'aime votre fille et je sais qu'elle aussi. Leurs avouai-je. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Je sais qu'elle est en colère mais c'est parce que je n'ai encore pu tout lui dire. Alors, soit vous me laissez passer...soit je vous passe dessus! Débitais-je, bien décidée à entrer coûte que coûte.

Les deux hommes me regardaient maintenant d'un air sincèrement désolé.

« Navré mon cœur mais Rachel n'est pas là...

-Très bien! Alors dites- moi où la trouver. Insistai-je.

-Nous ne savons exactement...Mais tout ce que l'on peut te dire c'est qu'elle nous a dit qu'elle allait rejoindre Finn. Tu vas devoir attendre le mariage de demain pour la voir... »

Une journée de merde, je vous dis...

…...

Le lendemain, mis à part l'absence de sommeil et le gros rhume qui s'annonçait ( c'était à prévoir suite à l'orage que j'avais essuyé la veille), j'étais d'humeur plutôt optimiste. Rien d'ironique la dedans, j'étais vraiment pleine d'espoir quant à la journée qui s'annonçait, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser submergé par le pessimisme qui m'avait gagné la nuit dernière avant que Santana n'intervienne.

Rachel avait passé la nuit avec Finn et alors? Ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi non?

De toute façon, j'étais Quinn Fabray et ce que je voulais, je l'obtenais toujours et par tout les moyens.

Maintenant que j'avais réalisé que Rachel était celle que je désirais avoir plus que tout, j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle me revienne.

Ma mère m'avait toujours répète de toujours viser le soleil et qu'au pire j' atterrirais dans les étoiles.

Aujourd'hui je mettais toutes les changes de mon coté, je visais le soleil mais la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était de repartir avec mon étoile.

C'était donc avec un mentale de wineuse que j'arrivais à l'église.

Bien entendu, j'étais en retard. De toute façon ma ponctualité aux mariages n'avais jamais été mon point fort. Faire disparaître les marques de fatigue sur mon visage n'avait pas été une mince affaire et j'avais du passer beaucoup plus de temps que prévu devant le miroir.

Je rentrai donc discrètement dans la chapelle et repérai Rachel au second rang, juste à coté de Finn...

Mon premier réflexe fut de me diriger vers elle pour lui parler mais je me ravisais et m'asseyais au fond de la salle, l'objectif n'étant tout de même pas de saboter le mariage de Mr Shue.

Je n'écoutai absolument rien de la cérémonie, trop occupée à essayer de capter le regard de Rachel. Cependant, à aucun moment elle ne se retourna et quand elle alla chanter (merveilleusement bien) une chanson affreusement mielleuse en l'honneur des mariés, son regard ne vint pas se poser sur moi.

Finn quant à lui ne cessait de se retourner pour me lancer des coups d'œil qui se voulaient assassins.

A la fin de la cérémonie, je tentais de rejoindre Rachel en fendant la foule d'invité mais Sam fut plus rapide que moi.

Il m'entraina dans une longue accolade.

« Quinn! Toujours en retard à ce que je vois! J'ai l'impression que ça fait dix ans qu'on s'est pas vu!

-Héhé oui... Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir lui dis-je distraitement en essayant de trouver la brune.

-Ça te dit que je t'emmène à la réception avec ma voiture? Il parait que la tienne est en panne!

-Merci mais non, je dois d'abord parler à Rachel. Déclinai-je

-Si si Quinn! Il faut _vraiment _que tu montes avec moi en voiture! » insista-t-il

Face à tant de mystère j'acceptai de l'accompagner.

Sam me fit monter avec empressement dans la voiture démarra et lâcha:

« Bon...Je sais pas ce que tu as encore fait mais j'ai l'impression que Finn a l'intention de te tuer.

-Oulala, j'ai peur! T'inquiète pas pour ça. Il faut juste que j'arrive à parler à Rachel et tout sera réglé. »

Sam me fit un grand sourire

« Alors ça y est, vous allez vous mettre ensemble?

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça? M'exclamai-je surprise

-Oh arrête ton cinéma! Ça fait un an que tout le monde attend ça!

-Alors vous auriez peut-être pu me prévenir parce que moi ça m'est tombé dessus cette semaine!

-Tu sais, des fois il faut les choses se faire d'elle même... »

Je restais silencieuse le reste du trajet.

Les invités arrivèrent en tous en même au banquet et je ne trouvais toujours pas Rachel.

Je me dirigeais vers la table du Glee Club, la brune serait bien obligée de s'alimenter à un moment ou un autre.

Avant que je pu m'assoir, quelqu'un m'agrippa avec force et me traina dans une pièce à l'écart.

Finn...

« On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend? M'énervai-je

-Tu as recommencé! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'acharner sur Rachel!

-Ça ne te regarde pas Finn! Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il se passe!

-Elle m'a tout raconter! T'es vraiment une tarée! Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me rendre jaloux! »

Je me retins de rire.

Il continua:

« C'est fini entre nous! Tu comprends! Rachel et moi on s'est remis ensemble la nuit dernière, on va se marier, pour de bon cette fois...Alors n'essaye plus de t'immiscer entre nous! »

Et il quitta la pièce.

Comment ça ils allait se marier? Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais pas pu inventer tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Rachel et moi. Elle devait être vraiment très en colère après moi.

J'allai m'assoir avec mes anciens camarades, j'étais sous le choc. Tout le repas se passa dans une sorte de brouillard. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment les conversation de Mercedes et Kurt qui étaient à mes cotés et répondais poliment aux questions qu'on me posait.

Comme depuis le début de la journée Rachel ne me regarda pas une seule fois.

Le repas se termina et les mariés ouvrirent le bal sur la chanson _I got you under my skin_ chanter par Blaine et Kurt. Les invités se joignirent à eux et mon cœur fit un bon lorsque je vis Finn et Rachel enlacé au milieu de la piste de danse.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas laisser faire ça. La brune ne voulait peut-être pas me parler mais en tout cas, elle allait m'écouter. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la scène d'un pas vif.

La chanson se termina et je pris le micro à Kurt sans lui demander son avis. Je soufflais aux musiciens le titre de la chanson que j'avais en tête, ils acquiescèrent. Je crois vraiment que ce groupe connaissait toutes les chansons du monde...

la musique commença et je me mis à chanter.

_**Everything, Alanis Morissette**_

**I can be a nightmare of the grandest kind**  
Je peux être le plus grand cauchemar  
**I can withhold like it's going out of style**  
Je peux refuser de sortir du modèle  
**I can be the moodiest baby**  
Je peux être le bébé le plus morose  
**And you've never met anyone**  
Et tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un  
**As negative as I am sometimes**  
D'aussi négatif que je le suis parfois

**I am the wisest woman you've ever met**  
Je suis la femme la plus sage que tu aies jamais rencontrée  
**I'm the kindest soul with whom you've connected**  
Je suis l'âme la plus aimable avec laquelle tu t'es lié  
**I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen**  
J'ai le coeur le plus courageux que tu ais jamais vu  
**And you've never met anyone**  
Et tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un  
**As positive as I am sometimes**  
D'aussi positif que je le suis parfois

**You see everything**  
Tu vois tout  
**You see every part**  
Tu vois chaque partie  
**You see all my light**  
Tu vois toute ma lumière  
**And you love my dark**  
Et tu aimes mon obscurité  
**You dig everything**  
Tu veux comprendre tout  
**Of which I'm ashamed**  
Ce dont j'ai honte  
**There's not anything to which you can't relate**  
Il n'y a aucune chose que tu ne puisses raconter  
**And you're still here**  
Et tu es toujours là

**I blame everyone else, not my own partaking**  
Je blâme tout le monde autrement, mais pas ma propre participation  
**My passive aggressiveness can be devastating**  
Ma passive agressivité peut être dévastatrice  
**I'm terrified and mistrusting**  
Je suis terrifiée et méfiante  
**And you've never met anyone**  
Et tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un  
**Who's closed down as I am sometimes**  
D'aussi fermé que je le suis parfois

**You see everything**  
Tu vois tout  
**You see every part**  
Tu vois chaque partie  
**You see all my light**  
Tu vois toute ma lumière  
**And you love my dark**  
Et tu aimes mon obscurité  
**You dig everything**  
Tu veux comprendre tout  
**Of which I'm ashamed**  
Ce dont j'ai honte  
**There's not anything to which you can't relate**  
Il n'y a aucune chose que tu ne puisses raconter  
**And you're still here**  
Et tu es toujours là

**What I resist, persists, and speaks louder than I know**  
A ce que je résiste, persiste et parle plus fort ce que je connais  
**What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go**  
A ce que je résiste, tu aimes, n'importe comment, partout où je vais

**I am the funniest woman that you've ever known**  
Je suis la femme la plus drôle que tu aies jamais connu  
**I am the dullest woman that you've ever known**  
Je suis la femme la plus ennuyante que tu aies jamais connu  
**I am the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known**  
Je suis la femme la plus magnifique que tu aies jamais connu  
**And you've never met anyone**  
Et tu n'as jamais recontré quelqu'un  
**As everything as I am sometimes**  
D'aussi entier que je le suis parfois

**You see everything****  
**Tu vois tout**  
****You see every part****  
**Tu vois chaque partie**  
****You see all my light****  
**Tu vois toute ma lumière**  
****And you love my dark****  
**Et tu aimes mon obscurité**  
****You dig everything****  
**Tu veux comprendre tout**  
****Of which I'm ashamed****  
**Ce dont j'ai honte**  
****There's not anything to which you can't relate****  
**Il n'y a aucune chose que tu ne puisses raconter**  
****And you're still here****  
**Et tu es toujours là

**And you're still here**  
Et tu es toujours là  
**And you're still here**  
Et tu es toujours là

J'avais fixé Rachel tout le long la chanson sans ciller une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle reconnu ma voix, elle leva les yeux vers moi presque malgré elle.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, je sorti de la salle avec précipitation. J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais besoin d'une cigarette. Heureusement pour moi j'avais emmener mon paquet.

J'allais allumer la tige quand une voix m'en empêcha:

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu perdes cette habitude Quinn!

-Si c'est toi qui me le demande, je crois que je pourrais peut-être faire un effort. »lui répondis-je.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle était là, elle me souriait.

« Tu n'es plus fâchée? Lui demandais-je

-Santana vient de m'expliquer l'histoire avec Puck. Elle m'a promis de me transformer en tortilla si je n'allais pas te parler immédiatement...Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir...Alors me voilà!

-C'est un plat espagnol à base de pommes de terre et d'oignons, il me semble. Lui expliquais-je

-Ah...

-Finn m'a dit pour votre re-mariage...Lâchai-je

-Je crois que j'ai été un peu excessive dans ma réaction » Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

Je m'approchai d'elle.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir encore m'opposer à ce mariage...

-Et pourquoi ça? » Dit-elle en s'approchant à son tour

Nous étions vraiment proche à présent? Tout en elle me criait de combler la faible distance qui nous séparait.

« Parce que je crois que je suis en train de tomber a... A... ATCHOUM! »

voilà, le rhume était là...

« Je rêve où tu viens de m'éternuer au visage? Esclaffa-t-elle.

-Oups désolé...En même temps c'est toi qui a trafiqué les pneus pour qu'on tombe en panne sous la pluie non? » plaisantai-je

elle m'essuya le nez avec le bout de sa manche. Je poursuivais:

« J'ai été tellement stupide...

-Quinn...

-Non mais vraiment, j'ai tellement peur tout le temps!

-Quinn...

-Je risque de te faire souffrir tu sais, j'ai l'impression de n'être bonne qu'à ça...

-Quinnie...

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime!

-...Ça tombe bien! Je me suis rendu compte que moi aussi tiens! »

D'un même mouvement, nous comblâmes les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient en un baiser.

C'est alors que plusieurs voix s'élevèrent, venant de l'intérieur.

« Mais qu'est que c'est que ce cirque? Hé ma fiancée! » Finn

« no parlar hijo de guacamole! Comme si tu te doutais de rien! » Santana

« J'en était sûre qu'elles finiraient pas se lécher la pomme ces deux là! » Sue

« Vous voyez que j'ai bien fait de leurs dire que je prendrais l'avion au lieu de venir avec elles ! » Kurt

**Et voilà j'ai fini! Désolé pour la traduction de la chanson qui est un peu approximative mais je pense qu'en lisant mon espagnol, vous comprendrez que mon anglais n'est guère meilleur!**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette histoire! Ça va me manquer! Je ne sais pas encore si j'en écrirai d'autres.**

**Merci pour vos encouragements dans vos reviews!**

**Je vous fait des gros bisous partout!**

**Qffan**


End file.
